The Isle Of Light
by Just.Believe.In.Butterflies
Summary: What if Hiccup had left before the first movie even began? What if he found an archipelago where magic existed, and being best friends with a dragon wasn't weird at all. What would become of Hiccup when he meets a girl that believes in him more than his family did? What would happen when seven years after finding his home, the darkness of his childhood found him again? T for safety
1. Character List

**I own nothing, and I know that this is probably the third time I have re-started this story, but I have got it down this time. OK not really, but something along those lines.**

_I am going to go ahead and give you a character list of sorts that will basically explain them and what they are like. Do not worry, I will update again today with the first chapter:_

**The Isle of Light: **

An archipelago that is located far _far_ south of Berk. The archipelago has over one hundred islands, which vary in size, though the eleven largest islands make up the Circle of Light. And are the eleven most important islands in the Isle, besides the Island of Light.

**Circle of Light:**

The kings and queens, from the eleven largest islands (Not including the Island of Light, which is where the Circle of Light's Head Quarters is). They are the 'high rulers' of the islands and solve problems between islands to prevent war. The eleven islands are the Island of Lightning (the most important island), the Island of Music, the Island of Nature, the Island of Farming, the Island of Intelligence, the Island of Flame, the Island of Lunar and Solar Abilities, the Island of Rock and Metals (the second most important), the Island of Healing, the Island of Inventions, and the Island of Dreams.

**Magia School of Light: **

Where girls with light magic from ages fifteen to twenty-five come to learn how to use their magic, and how to act like young ladies. These girls are branched off in two different groups by age seventeen to either become Guardians or Healers, and obviously become fairies nonetheless. The School is located on the Island of Light.

**Battla School of Battle and Reasoning:**

Where boys ages fifteen to twenty-five come to learn how to defend their home with force and diplomacy. At age seventeen they are split into groups, Tech Men (who locate threats) or Heroes (who take out the threats) the Heroes are split up into groups and fight alongside an assigned group of Guardian Fairies. The School is located on the Island of Light.

**Makutu School of Darkness:**

Where girls with dark magic from ages fifteen to twenty-five learn how to use their magic. These girls learn how to act like young ladies, and usually become witches. The school is located on the Island of Light.

**Headmaster Toa: **

Headmaster of Battla, Toa is strong, wise and brave.

**Headmistress Fadamora:**

Headmistress of Magia, wise and brave. Often gets called Magia's Mother, because she becomes the female figure in most of her students' lives.

**Headmistress Vell:**

Headmistress of Makutu, wise and strong. She rules her school with an iron fist, much like she does with her students' school lives. No one fails Makutu for a reason.

**Te Tetahi Kanohi Koura *Don't worry about the pronunciation of his name.*:**

His name is Kilat (the old language of the Isle of Light, though only one island speaks it now, the Island of Lightning) for the Golden Eyed One, he kidnaps Fairies of Lightning and steals their souls (therefore killing the fairy), because that is where their magic is kept. He figured out an easy way to take the souls from the most willful of fairies, by using the exact opposite of their magic against them. Because that is their greatest fear. Only one Fairy of Lightning has managed to escape from him, Elysiana.

**Valents:**

Name of the group of Guardian Fairies that Hiccup's girlfriend is in.

**Heroics: **

The name of the group of Guardians that Hiccup fights with.

**Mana *Man Uh*:**

Nature Fairy of Life, she is apart of the Valents. She is the mother of the group and has memorized most healing potions just incase one of her best friends needs healing. Princess of the Island of Nature, her hair is a dark blue hair with soft hazel eyes.

**Cerdas *Sir Dee As*: **

Attends Battla, he is the brain wiz of the Heroics if you exclude Hiccup. Born and raised on the Island of Intelligence, Prince Henry of Intelligence's Squire. He has short wavy black hair and silver eyes. Rides a Hobblegrunt named, Otak- or brain in Kilat.

**Samantha: **

Musical Fairy of Sounds, she is apart of the Valents. Samantha is like the rebel sister of the group, if someone messes with any of the other girls, they should expect Samantha to get some 'revenge'. She is the Princess of the Island of Music, she has long purple hair and blue eyes.

**Eron *Aaron*:**

Attends Battla, is apart of the Heroics, much like Samantha he is the rebel of the group. He is the second in charge, but uses his power to make the guys underneath him loyal to everyone else in the group, he is like a big brother once someone gets to know him, but very standoffish at first. He is born and raised on the Island of Farming, he has dusty blonde hair and green eyes. Rides a Typhoomerang named Stoker.

**Celina: **

Lunar Fairy of Moonlight, she is the girly girl of the Valents, and is the big huggable sister any of the girls can go to if they need a good cry and then somebody beat up. She and Samantha are often in trouble together. She is the Princess of the Island of Lunar and Solar Abilities, she has long blonde hair and bright violet eyes.

**Wyot *Wyatt*: **

The leader of the Heroics, he is always seen as the big brother of the group, as he always puts his team first. He is the guy that the Heroics go to when they need advice. He is the only born prince in the Heroics, as he is the Prince of the Island of Flame, and twin brother of Kindle. He has short fiery red hair and orange eyes. Rides a Rumblehorn he named, Moto (which means fire in Kilat).

**Kindle: **

The leader of the Valents, and the Flame Fairy of Embers. The second most strong out of the Valents and always has a plan. She is seen as the loving sister in the group though she usually gives bad advice unlike her twin brother. She is the Princess of the Island of Flame. She, like her brother, has short fiery red hair and unique orange eyes.

**Axel: **

The shy and reserved one out of the Heroics, but if Kindle is around he is the happiest person in the entire Isle. He is from the Island of Rock and Metals and works as Prince Titus of the Island of Rock and Metals' loyal servant when school isn't in session. He has light brown hair and dark brown- nearly black- eyes. Rides a Thunderclaw unoriginally named Steel.

**Elysiana *E Lis (like list without the t) E Ana:**

Lightning Fairy of Starlight, but due to Te Tetahi Kanohi Koura trying to break her by putting dark magic inside her when she was eight she can feel the presence of magic. Now she is the balance of good and evil. She is the most willful out of all the Valents. Both of her parents are dead. She has long brown hair and shiny royal blue eyes. She speaks Kilat, which is a language that has nearly vanished from the Isle, only the Island of Lightning still speaks the language fluently.

**Hiccup:**

Looks just like he did in How To Train Your Dragon Two, he lives on the Island of Metal with his best guy friend Axel and works as a blacksmith if he isn't in school or with his girlfriend.

** Syn *Sin*:**

Hiccup's little sister, Hiccup left Berk when he was thirteen on Toothless' back, leaving behind eight year old Syn. Who has long red hair and shining green eyes. Syn remembers her older brother, but as the great person he is, instead of the mistake all of Berk thought him to be. She lives on Berk with her father Stoick and her mother Valka. (Yes, in this story she never left.)

**Odin: **

Not the god, Hiccup's older brother. The son that Stoick likes and is proud of. Odin tried to protect his little brother, but stopped doing so when Hiccup was officially labeled an outcast. He looks exactly like Stoick.


	2. Fleeing From The Room

**Here is the first chapter and I own nothing. The images of the girls in their fairy forms, along with the pins, and tiaras/crowns are on Tumblr under the name, Just-Believe-In-Hiccups. I do not own the images. This is just a starter chapter so it's going to be a little wacky, because I'm trying to get in as much information as possible without boring you. **

**===...===...===**

"You have messed a lot of things up, my son, but this is the deal breaker. If I had half a mind I would send you to the other side of the island. Just to keep everyone in the village safe." Stoick hissed. Thirteen-year-old Hiccup Haddock the Third visibly recoiled from his way-more-than-angry father.

"Stoick, he's just a boy." His mother, Valka, defended.

"Who cares if he is still a boy!? He is the son of a chief! He should be the person everyone looks up to! Not this clumsy fishbone of a boy!" Stoick raged. Hiccup couldn't stand it anymore, before Stoick or Valka could grab him he was up in his room- blocking the door with his desk- and throwing clothes, his food stash, a compass, a map that he had stolen from his father, his journal, and his dagger into a basket and jumping out the window.

His parents had finally broken into the room- only to find the remains of their son's room.

Hiccup, however, made it into the woods and to his best kept secret. A Nightfury he had named, Toothless. The dragon was bigger than he was, though it didn't know how to hunt because its parents either died or abandoned him as a hatchling. Hiccup had taught Toothless how to hunt, thinking that the dragon would go away if he did, but instead the two became best friends.

"Toothless, c'mon. We are leaving." Hiccup spoke, as he climbed onto Toothless' back and secured his basket to the big, black dragon.

And the two of them disappeared into the night sky.

**000..000**

Hiccup can only remember a storm and hitting the ground that was covered in molten rock. He could remember his dragon pulling his wings around him... and then nothing.

Nothing until he heard the voices of five Valkyries, and then pain, he felt tons and tons of pain... before nothing again. What felt like years later to him, he could open his eyes. And a beautiful Valkyrie sat in front of him, she had bright blue eyes that held worry behind them, and brown hair that was neatly tucked in a braided bun.

"He's awake! Hurry Celina get the adults!" Another Valkyrie shouted, she had red hair that was in two tight buns at the top of her head, she wore a pink dress that went to the middle of her calves, her eyes were the most unique shade of orange Hiccup had ever seen.

"How do you feel?" The first Valkyrie asked, she was touching his leg now and examining a cut, Hiccup noted an accent in her voice, something he could easily determine after hearing the other girl speak.

"My dragon." Hiccup rasped.

"That overgrown puppy? Mana took him back to the palace to get some food for him, he was rather hungry after protecting you for so long. What's your name?" The first Valkyrie asked.

"Hiccup. I'm not ready to die, please don't take me." Hiccup begged.

"I'm only going to help you to the infirmary Hiccup, there you will get better Hiccup. I promise. My name is Elysiana." Her accent shone through the most when she said her name. Her accent wasn't bad, in fact, for Hiccup at least her voice sounded like honey.

Suddenly blackness took over again.

**-000- Seven Years Later-...-**

Chief Stoick the Vast and Chief Oswald the Agreeable sat at a round table that could sit nearly fifty people comfortably and still be able to hear everyone. Their respective wife on their right side with their son on their left, so that Dagur and Odin were sitting on their father's left side and Valka and Morgana were sitting on their husband's right side. Syn sat next to Odin.

A man dressed in all white stood by the double door entry.

"Headmistress Fadamora of Magia the School of Light, Headmaster Toa of Battla School of Battle and Reasoning, Headmistress Vell of Makutu School of Darkness." The Vikings watched as the three Headmasters walked into the room and sat next to Syn in the order they were introduced.

"Hello, I hope you had a good traveling experience, but here is how everything will go. Their Royal Highnesses will walk in- all will be introduced by our wonderful squire, the lower kingdoms first- their order always changes- but it will work its way up to the top five kingdoms when it goes, Island of Nature, Island of Music, Island of Solar and Lunar Abilities, the Island of Flame and then the Island of Lightning. That exact order. Don't fret, everything will go smoothly." Headmaster Toa nodded at them, everyone nodded as the Islands' royals were introduced.

Everything was going by quickly, and it was the Island of Nature's turn to go.

"King Richard and Queen Carla of the Island of Nature." King Richard is a big man, that wore green armor with a silver cape and boots, his black hair was slicked back and his hazel eyes seemed wide and caring. Queen Carla on the other hand was a different story, with striking dark blue hair and soft silver eyes she was unique enough, but pair that with her sleeveless green gown and silver cape, she was almost unbelievable gorgeous.

"King Salivtor and Queen Emina of The Island of Music." King Salivtor was a big man like King Richard, but instead he has long purple hair that tied in the back, with blue eyes, he wore purple armor that matched his hair with a gold cape and boots. Queen Emina is much like a delicate flower, with soft blue eyes and long golden hair, her dress was purple and her cape gold. Stoick was beginning to realize that every queen wore the same colors as their king, and it probably had to do with their Island's colors.

"King Remius and Queen Estella of the Island of Solar and Lunar Abilities." King Remius has no hair on his head, but striking violet eyes that match those of his wife, he wears golden armor with a soft blue cape and boots, his wife wears a golden dress with a soft blue cape, her blonde hair shining in the light of the room.

"King Hazardous, and Queen Reina of the Island of Flame." King Hazardous has bright red hair and brown eyes, he wears orange armor with a red cape and boots, his wife wearing an orange dress with red beading and cape.

The Kings are all big men, Stoick and Oswald share a look, the bigger they are the more intimidating they think they are. So when Stoick turns his head back to the door he thinks that the largest man of all will enter, so when the next name is called, he is flabbergasted.

"Princess Elysiana of the Island of Lighting." A delicate girl entered the room, wearing a beautiful blue gown, with a silver cape. Her brown hair is tied back in a complex bun, and her forehead is covered with a tiara.

All of the men in the room rise, causing Stoick, Dagur, Oswald, and Odin to stand in a flurry as the girl made her way to her chair. The one open between Stoick and Oswald.

They had been told to leave a seat open, and now they knew why. The King of the Island of Rock and Metals quickly made his way to Elysiana's chair, and pulled it out for her, Elysiana gave him a smile and nod of thanks.

"May the Circle be never ending." Elysiana spoke as she sat and the King pushed her chair in.

"Chief Stoick the Vast, and Chief Oswald the Agreeable, we honor your presence." Elysiana smiled, her accent shining through when she spoke their names. Odin's eyes widened as she grinned, she certainly was a beautiful girl.

"Let us get to business. We have agreed upon a treaty through letters written, and now all we must do is sign it and honor it. King Withamus, if you will start of the signing." Princess Elysiana nodded, the king of the Island of Farming nodded and the large piece of parchment was placed in front of him. The parchment was signed by both queen and king of each Island, taking it's time to be passed from royal to royal before it reached Princess Elysiana, who signed it quickly, and passed it to Chief Stoick the Vast who signed and passed it to Chief Oswald, who signed then passed it back to Elysiana.

"And then by the power invested in me, granted by the Council, let us consider this treaty signed." Elysiana spoke, as if it were a well rehearsed line, and placed a wax seal on the parchment.

"This meeting is dismissed, Chiefs and families please follow King Hazardous and Queen Reina to your rooms for the night." Elysiana spoke, giving everyone a curtsy and then leaving the room quickly.


	3. He's Here

**I still own nothing, and enjoy. I appreciate everything my glorious readers.**

**-000-000-**

Hiccup laughed as he and his best friends joked around with Wyot's little (by five minutes) sister Kindle and her friends- which make up the Valents.

"Look, Hiccup, all I'm saying is that if you don't pop the question soon, your pretty Elysiana will have to marry Prince Titus and serve as his lovely wife." Eron laughed lightly elbowing their auburn headed friend.

"She won't... she wouldn't... Look, don't worry about that. Tonight, everything changes... hopefully." Hiccup stuttered.

"Do tell." Kindle grinned, her red hair was perfectly curled and practically blended in with her red cape, which was held to her orange dress with orange metallic flames. Her brother wore the same colors as their father, orange armor, red boots and cape. And with his wild red hair and bright yellow eyes- Wyot looked more threatening than his father.

At least is seemed that way to Hiccup as Wyot rolled his shoulders and glared at him in a way that only Wyot could pull off before a fight.

"Yes. Hiccup. How is everything going to change?" Wyot hissed, Hiccup took a step back- he looked over Wyot's shoulder and spotted King Hazardous and Queen Reina. He also spotted- and recognized- the vikings with their majesties.

"Wyot, I swear. I will never hurt Elysiana. In fact, I'm gonna explain everything to you later, right now though. I need to get out of here." The words spilled out of Hiccup's mouth, as he quickly whistled for Toothless, rubbed Toothless' head and flew off, leaving eight very confused teenagers in his wake.

The eight teens quickly wiped the looks of curiousness off their faces as the most powerful married royal couple came up to them.

"Mother, Father." Kindle and Wyot said in their usual twin sync.

"Your majesties." Everyone else echoed.

"Children." Queen Reina grinned as she hugged her daughter and then her 'adoptive' daughters before moving onto her son and 'sons'.

"Where is Hiccup and Elysiana?" King Hazardous asked.

"Elysiana ran off mumbling something in Kilat. We cornered Hiccup about everything changing and he freaked and ran off." Wyot answered.

"Do you two know what's going on?" Kindle asked as she spotted the sly looks on her parents' faces. Queen Reina looked at her husband, wanting permission to tell her daughter the good news. King Hazardous nodded, knowing it was a female thing.

"No one can tell Elysiana but... Hiccup is going to ask Elysiana to marry him tonight." Queen Reina's face broke into a grin as all of the Valents gasped before cheering. The guys shook their heads as King Hazardous remembered the visitors.

"Children calm down... Please meet Chief Stoick the Vast, his wife Valka, son Odin the Brave, and daughter Syn the Strong. Along with Chief Oswald the Agreeable, his wife Morgana and his son Dagur the Deranged. Chiefs and families, my two children Prince Wyot and Princess Kindle."

Kindle and Wyot curtsied/bowed again.

"Princess Celina of the Island of Lunar and Solar Abilities, and Axel of the Island of Rocks and Metals." Celina curtsied, her dress was a golden, strapless a-line with soft blue detailing, although one wouldn't be able to guess the strapless part if one were to just look at the light blue cape held to the dress with crescent moons on either shoulder, Celina's golden hair was straight nearly ending at the small of her back. Axel wore grey armor with a black cape and boots, his light brown hair had been flopped over to one side as he bowed to the Chiefs and their families.

"Princess Samantha of the Island of Music. Along with Eron of the Island of Farming." Samantha grinned ans curtsied, her dress was violet like her mothers, only cup cake shaped and again strapless, the golden cape was held to the dress with violet music notes on her shoulders. Her violet hair was pinned up in a bun- one that wasn't as complex as Elysiana's but a bun nonetheless. Eron wore yellow armor with a green cape and boots, he obviously wasn't pleased with the way Dagur was staring at his girl.

"And last but not least, Princess Mana of the Island of Nature and Cerdas of the Island of Intelligence." Mana curtsied, her blue hair was pulled back in a braid her green empire waist dress made her silver cape puff a little, the cape was secured to her dress with green trees of life on either shoulder. Cerdas wore gold armor with a blue cape and boots, his black hair was unruly as ever.

"Girls, the ladies in the group will be rooming in the extra rooms connected to your dormitory. Gentlemen the men will be rooming in yours. Why don't we show the women to their rooms first." Reina made it sound more like an order than a question- which everyone knew it was actually an order.

"Follow us, it isn't far to Magia." Kindle smiled as she turned to lead the group to their room.

They passed the forest and shopping center before the rather large group made it to Magia.

"Welcome to Magia." Samantha smiled, the girls spent the next ten minutes weaving the way through the school. Stopping at the large, double door entrance to their dorm. Kindle poked her head in first to make sure that Elysiana wasn't walking around half-naked before opening the doors all the way and letting the Vikings in.

"Magic makes the room smaller on the outside and bigger on the inside." Mana informed as looks of questioning popped on the faces of the Vikings. "The rooms that are open don't have the metal designs on the fronts. You can choose from there." Mana continued.

Valka chose the room closest to the door on the right side, Syn chose the room beside that and Morgan chose the room closest to Celina's room. Celina's door a silver color with metal crescent moons decorating the door, Mana's door was green, with the metallic shape of the tree of life on the door, Kindle's room came next, her door red with a metal dragon on the front, Samantha's room was next to Kindle's room and the second room away from the door on the left side- was a deep purple color with metal music notes covering the door, Elysiana's room was closest to the door on the left side- the door was covered in metallic circles that seemed like they had no meaning at all.

Syn was gawking at the main room, white stone flooring with black couches and chairs (neither made of fur nor leather); a dark mahogany coffee table in the middle with a kitchen that looked too high-tech to touch.

Elysiana exited her room, wearing a different dress and no tiara. This dress was much shorter, coming down to below her knees, and was a soft green color. Her shiny brown hair was tied back in a braid, and she wore soft green heels that looked just plain painful to the Viking women.

"Going somewhere?" Kindle giggled.

"Hiccup asked me on a date tonight and he sounded really serious, and worried... should I be worried?" Elysiana blurted, placing a gold earring in each earring hold on each ear. A golden necklace around her neck.

"Nope. All guys are like that." Samantha smirked.

"You sure?" Elysiana's eyes grew wide and begged for an answer.

"Yes." Mana groaned, as the door behind the Vikings opened and a boy everyone recognized stepped through.

"Hiccup..." Stoick whispered.


	4. Became A Reality

**I still own nothing, and enjoy. I appreciate everything my glorious readers.**

**-000-000-**

Hiccup stared at his father in shock. Out of all of the places Hiccup thought that he could see his father again, his girlfriend's dorm room was not on the list.

He'd have to add it later.

"Elysiana, you ready to go?" Hiccup called to his girlfriend, who stood behind the Vikings looking rather confused. Elysiana nodded and walked over to her boyfriend.

"Hiccup wait! You really aren't going to leave your family again are you!" Odin accused, finding his voice before the rest of his family did.

"Family?" Elysiana asked, her blue eyes drifting from her boyfriend and back to the Vikings.

"You guys are not my family. You may be biologically related to me, but I refuse to sit around and be your punching back- both physically and verbally- anymore. And moreover, I refuse to allow you to poison Elysiana's mind with the shit you filled mine with." Hiccup cursed, Elysiana stared at her boyfriend in shock. The last time she heard him use foul language had been when she was kidnapped and nearly forced to marry a villain sophomore year.

"Watch your language around your mother and sister." Stoick hissed.

"No. I will not." Hiccup drew himself to his full height, and now he was just a hair taller than Stoick, though Stoick was broader and stronger.

"Don't play this game with me boy. You will be coming home with us." Stoick growled.

"I _am _home. Here in the Isle, with the guys and the most important person to me in the entire world. I refuse to go back to a place where I am nothing more than a hiccup." Hiccup hissed, Elysiana watched with wide eyes, knowing that she would have to intervene at some moment.

"You are going to betray your family for some, some *stafkarl." Stoick growled, Elysiana's lips parted slightly. She knew what her boyfriend's father had called her, and understood completely what he was implying.

Within the space of a heartbeat Hiccup had Stoick pressed against the nearest wall. Stoick may be broader and stronger, but Hiccup had anger, adrenaline and height on his side.

"If you ever, ever, insult Elysiana again. I'll rip you apart piece by piece." Hiccup hissed lowly, Stoick was surprised by the venom in his son's voice, while the other Vikings were surprised with the amount of anger that the once hiccup-like child could possess.

Elysiana inched closer to her boyfriend, her hand out calmly.

"Hiccup... Hiccup, babe... please... can we go now?" Elysiana's voice was soft and her accent clearly rolled off her tongue with every word. With one last glare, Hiccup released Stoick, and his arm made its way around Elysiana's slim waist.

"Think about what I said." Hiccup hissed, and then left- with Elysiana in tow.

Stoick stared after his now grown son.

"Who could do that to their father?" Stoick grumbled.

"A son who spent most of his life hating who he is and thinking low of himself because of his family." Kindle glared, her parents no longer with the group, allowing the girls a certain amount of _leeway_.

"Excuse me?" Valka ground out.

"Hiccup came to us in a carefully wrapped package of faults. He was clumsy, bashful, he had a low self-worth and self-esteem. But brilliant, careful, considerate and loving at the same time. He showed us how to use dragons to our advantage. How to live with them and not against them. You really think it was _that_ easy to change the minds of all the stubborn queens and kings of this Isle?" Celina chuckled.

"Elysiana- a bundle of self-conscious, nerves, and gracefulness herself- saw his brilliance. She healed him." Mana smiled.

"Your rooms are through the gold door. You are invited to have breakfast with us in the morning. Elysiana will be here but Hiccup and the guys won't be. Good night." Samantha added curtly, before disappearing through the door with the metallic music notes on it.

**...000...000 **

Dinner had passed well, Hiccup and Elysiana had both forgotten about the incident in the dorm room as they entered their own bubble of happiness when they entered the restaurant. The two laughed, smiled and joked throughout the whole evening when suddenly Hiccup got serious... very serious.

"Listen, Elysiana, I love you so much. I never want things between us to change except for one thing." Hiccup spoke, Elysiana's heart pounded as she thought; _This is it, this is where we break up._

"What is that Hiccup?" Elysiana asked cautiously.

"I don't want you to be my girlfriend..." Hiccup paused as he stood and walked over to Elysiana's side of the table, then knelt down on on knee and pulled out a ring box.

"I want you to be my wife, Elysiana Genevieve... will you marry me?" Hiccup asked. Elysiana's face brightened into one of her rare, face-splitting smiles.

"Yes! Yes, Hiccup." Elysiana grinned, all around her people were clapping as Hiccup slid the simple, but beautiful diamond, with the ring breaking into two parts, one twisted around while the other was just bent into the shape.

It was beautiful.'

Hiccup pressed his lips to Elysiana's forehead.

When Hiccup dropped Elysiana back off at the dorm, he left Toothless at her door, not wanting Stoick or any other Viking to mess with his girl while she was sleeping. He was doing his pre-husband duty of protecting her from harm. And right now he was pretty damn sure that his father counted as 'harm'.

Hiccup had returned to his dorm in Battla to all of his buddies wondering how the proposal went.

"Soooo?" Wyot asked.

"She said yes." Hiccup grinned.

And if a group of four guys could wake up an entire school...

The heroics did that faithful night.

The night where Hiccup's fears became a reality.


	5. Stars Come To Life

Elysiana had been laying in bed asleep when the nightmare hit.

_Everything is fuzzy, and your head hurts. You try to call out for someone, but nothing but silence answers your pleas. You try to remember what happened before everything went dark. Water, lots and lots of water, and you feel as if you are drowning._

_"Mommy! Mommy! Daddy!" You shout, but nothing answers. Your eyes finally adjust to the darkness and you see a long table with lots of weapons. The kind your father always told you to stay away from and never touch._

_Because you could hurt yourself._

_You try to move, but your hands are bound to a wooden pole. Your leg touches something wet, and you struggle until you touch your leg to your hand, you bend your head until you can lick the wetness off your hand._

_Salt water is leaking in from somewhere._

_You struggle into a more comfortable position, as you hear noise coming nearer and nearer._

_A light gets flicked on and you flinch at the sudden brightness._

_Then you notice a big, burly man with golden eyes leering at you._

_"Belle Aire Elysiana." You flinch at your title, which translated to Beautiful One Elysiana- what a girl was before Princess in the Isle. You look around the room, and you know that you are in a cellar of some sort, the only entrance and exit is from the staircase that the man had come down._

_You know who the man is,__ Te Tetahi Kanohi Koura. Your mother and father told you stories about him. He caused the deaths of fifteen fairies of Lightning. Pain fills your body. You know he's hit you. Blood falls from your face and down your arms. It keeps falling._

_Then white-hot pain courses through your veins. He's pushing darkness into you. It hurts so bad, but you refuse to scream. Your parents told you that he breaks the will of his victims therefore being able to steal their magic before killing them after they've become useless._

_You aren't going to break. You refuse to break._

_This angers him and he hits you again._

_You know he keeps hitting you, but time is passing. You know when one week becomes two weeks and two weeks fall into becoming a month, then two months and four months... Seven and a half months roll around, and you hear noises again._

_You are frighted that __Te Tetahi Kanohi Koura will come back, instead you hear blasts of magic, and feel the rush of it course through you. Something is different now._

_Very different._

_The door to the cellar opens and a man comes rushing through. It isn't __Te Tetahi Kanohi Koura, you can tell. Ever since the first day you've noticed that his magic feels muggy, and suffocatingly dark. The magic feels faint, but it feels warm and strong._

_A man in armor comes flicks on the light, but you don't flinch this time. His armor is grey and black, from the Island of Rock and Metals, you can recognize his face as one of your father's oldest friends, Bour of the Island of Rock and Metals._

_The man paused and looked at you._

_"Elysiana!" he shouts, pulling you into his arms as best he can with you bound. He cuts you lose and picks you up. You are so light now he can carry you with one arm, he draws his sword with the other and kicks the door open. You can still feel the blasts._

_Now the blasts feel like a welcomed lightning storm, another one feels like a burning flame beneath your hand, anther feels like the sun kissing your nose, another one feels like music coursing in your blood, the last feels calming- it's the one that calms your fears._

_Four men and five women are fighting a single man with eight hellish hounds: both feel just like the muggy, suffocatingly dark magic._

_The muggy and suffocatingly dark magic nears and it has a twist of what feels like fog inside of it._

_You open your mouth to warn the man holding you but it is too late, he falls. You fall too. The magic nears again, and you can't move, the man who was holding you has you pinned beneath him._

_You now recognize one of the men as your father and one of the women as your mother. You call out to them as the magic gets too close, it burns your skin._

_Your father jumps in front of you and guards you from the blast of magic._

_You hear your mother shout for you and then him._

_"ELYSIANA! GRIFFON!"_

_Another blast of magic nears, same as the last two and this time you feel the magic of a welcomed lightning storm draw up around you._

_"Don't, please don't, I'll do anything. Please... let my daughter live." Elysiana heard the woman beg, the voice smooth as honey and filled with tears._

_"EMMALINE!" A voice shouted, female and a little more rough than her mother's._

_"Take Elysiana and get her out of here!" the woman shouted._

_Dark magic surrounded everything, suffocating you again._

_Someone else picked you up, and two others grabbed the man that pulled you out of the cellar._

_His lower right leg gone, you stare but a hand tucks your head into a soft neck, forcing you to look away._

_But not before you see the man with golden eyes send a blast that feels like pure darkness into your mother._

_She falls._

Elysiana screamed as she sat straight up in bed, her hand resting over her pounding heart. Looking around she spotting Mana, Samantha, Kindle and Celina- all staring at her worriedly.

"Are you alright girl?" Celina asked.

"We already sent a message to Hiccup, he's on his way." Mana said, offering a glass of tea.

"Yeah... I'm fine... Nightmare." Elysiana blushed, drinking the tea.

"Will you be ok until Hiccup gets here?" Samantha asked, Elysiana nodded. All the girls, but Kindle, hugged Elysiana and left. Kindle stayed back and perched herself on Elysiana's bed.

"The same nightmare?"

"Yep."

"Does this mean something, it's the ninth night in a row?" Kindle asked.

"I'm sorry... I don't know though. You messaged Hiccup?" Elysiana asked.

"It's the ninth night in a row, it's about time he knew. Do you want me to wait until Hiccup gets here?"

"No. I'll be fine. Go back to bed."

Kindle nodded and left the room, while Elysiana stood and wrapped her long white robe around her, both her robe and nightgown were made of the finest white silk, and reached the ground, the only differences between the two were the necklines and the sleeves. Her nightgown neckline was low, as to keep away the feeling of suffocation, and her robe's neckline was high... to make up for the low neckline on the nightgown. The nightgown's sleeves were long and reached her wrists, but the sleeves on her nightgown were simple cap sleeves that hugged her shoulders loosely.

Elysiana moved to the far side of her circular room, there were four doors in total along her walls, one led to the bathroom, then the closet, and the commons area, but the final door was made of glass and held a terrace. Which was where she was heading at that moment.

Elysiana frowned as she remembered the nightmare, and pulled the glass, double doors open and stepped out and into the night.

As she was the lightning fairy of starlight, Elysiana felt most at home when beneath the stars. She could name every constellation, and a few that she came up with.

Some of the stars darkened, and Elysiana knew what would drop down beside her before they knew she knew.

A heavy thud.

"Hiccup."

"Elysiana, are you alright? Kindle said you've been having nightmares." Hiccup hopped off Toothless, the latter grumpliy going inside the room and plopping down on giant slab of black rock.

"I'm fine... It's more of a memory than a nightmare though."

"Of when you were taken, or when you were rescued?"

"Both, it's like a sped up version of my time with him." Hiccup paused and looked at his girl, even in her plainest nightgown she was beautiful.

"Come on, back to bed for both of us." Hiccup muttered, he led Elysiana back to bed and tossed back the covers, Elysiana removed her robe and Hiccup removed his riding gear to reveal his bed clothes.

"What? I didn't feel like changing." After Elysiana laid down, Hiccup pulled back the covers and laid on top of them, pulling a blanket over himself.

"Now no one can stay I stole your innocence." Hiccup chuckled. Elysiana smiled and rested her head on her boyfriend's chest. Both falling into a dreamless sleep.


	6. A Long Three Months

Valka, Syn and Morgana had wandered into the kitchen of the big room when they spotted the girls from yesterday already up. All were already dressed in what looked like to be uniforms of some sort. Each girl wore a shiny looking fabric that covered their breasts and up to their forearms, then ended two inches underneath their breasts, their torsos were exposed but from their hips down were covered in the same shiny looking fabric, boots of the same color of the uniform adorned their feet and every girl had a braid(s) incorporated into her hairstyle in some way.

Mana's long blue hair was pulled into a long fishtail braid that stood out against the green of her uniform. Samantha's long purple hair was pulled into two french braids the ends of her hair barely touched the matching purple, shiny fabric that hugged her hips. Celina's lustrous blonde hair had been pulled into a bun with a french braid coming from underneath the bun and down her neck, the soft yellow fabric of her suit standing out against her tanned skin. Kindle had her hair in two french braids that led to buns right behind each ear, the red bun nearly touched the orange fabric of her outfit. Elysiana's long brown hair had been pulled into a tight french braid that became a braided bun at the back of her head, her blue suit stood out against her moonlit skin.

"What are you wearing?" Syn asked, raising an auburn brow.

"Our mission suits, we are on duty all day today." Mana answered, not sparing the young viking a glance as she sliced fruit for breakfast. Valka watched as the five girls danced around each other, everyone knowing where the others were at that exact moment.

Elysiana smiled at her future mother-in-law and nodded her morning greetings.

"The men will be here soon enough, I believe that the guys are feeding them first." Kindle grinned as she watched Hiccup exit Elysiana's room with humor in her eyes.

"Did you have a good night, Hiccup?" Kindle joked.

"Yes, I did. You know, once my fiance calmed down enough for me to get her in bed." Hiccup sent his fiance a pointed glare, he wore his usual mission clothes, grey armor with a black cape and boots- the colors of the Island of Rock and Metals.

Elysiana blushed knowing that soon enough he'd be in sliver and blue.

Syn, Valka and Morgana ate breakfast with the girls and Hiccup. Valka and Syn asking Hiccup questions about his life here.

"Who do you live with? Do you live with Elysiana?" Syn asked, Hiccup laughed as Elysiana blushed and forked more strawberry into her mouth.

"I spend three months out of my four month summer with Iya and Bour on the Island of Rock and Metals. I help Bour in the blacksmith shop, and around the house with Axel... who I believe you met last night. Axel isn't Iya and Bour's only biological son, they have another named Stein. Although if you ask them they will tell you that they have three sons- Stein, Axel and me. Iya works as the Queen of the Island of Rock and Metal's favorite lady in waiting and Bour was a knight- warrior. I live with them when I am not at Battla or on the Island of Lightning with Elysiana." Hiccup smiled at his mom and sister as they seemed genuinely interested in his life. His bliss ended not twenty-five minutes later when his father, brother, Chief Oswald and Dagur came into the room with the Heroics in tow.

"Hiccup, I thought you were supposed to stay at Battla all night." Odin prodded, his eyes had only been on his brother since he entered the room and he had not yet noticed the girls.

"My fiance needed me." Hiccup glared, recognizing the patronizing tone his brother was using. Odin allowed his eyes to travel up Elysiana's shapely body, Dagur did the same.

Elysiana knew that they were staring at her, but didn't flinch. A lot of men stared at her when she was in her mission uniform.

"Fiance?" Chief Oswald asked.

"I asked her last night... she said yes." Hiccup couldn't help but allow his green eyes to soak into Elysiana's blue eyes. When he was younger he heard stories about the Lightning Princess, heard of how stars danced in her eyes when she was happy, and looking at her now- he knew that the stories were true.

"Who would have said no?" Elysiana managed to say, her cheeks red as she stayed under her love's intense gaze. Hiccup grinned, before turning back to his rather shocked family.

"Hiccup, you haven't even seen the girls back home yet. What if you like one of them more? Astrid is a beauty, Ruffnut isn't too far behind her." Stoick prodding, wanting his son back home, and he knew that if his son married the royal then he would stay in the Isle.

"I love Elysiana, she loves me. That thought may be rare and unknown to you, but it is known here." Hiccup huffed.

"Of course!" Syn grinned, she liked Elysiana. She wasn't rude and stupid like Ruffnut, or prideful and bold like Astrid, she was soft but unmovable, brave but cowardly, and beautiful but modest.

"Excuse us girls, we need to get to work." Kindle interrupted, Elysiana nodded at Kindle before looking back to the Vikings.

"Due to mission patrol today, the girls and I will be unable to attend your send off. I hope that your trip back to Berk is swift but gentle. And you are all invited to the _Pista_ Festival in three months time- come back to the Island of Light, please do bring more of Hiccup's friends and family. I'm sure he will enjoy seeing them. _Jahoves_." Elysiana did a small curtsy- with the other girls bidding their goodbyes and curtsying behind her- before all of them turned and left in a group.

Leaving Hiccup with his family.

"_Jahoves_?" Odin snorted.

"It means love in Kilat... a traditional hello and goodbye on the Island of Lightning." Hiccup filled in. "I suppose this will be it until the _Pista_ Festival, do come, it is amazing. _Jahoves_." Hiccup said, the Kilat rolling off his tongue naturally. Ever since he found out what the word meant- when he was fifteen- he strove to use it every chance he got. Which was more often than not.

At noon, the Vikings were out of the Isle for what would be a long three months.


	7. It Means Hope

**I still own nothing, and enjoy. I appreciate everything my glorious readers.**

**-000-000-**

The Vikings had finally arrived in Berk, after three days at sea, and by the time that the ship had docked a Berk, Stoick had formulated a plan to bring Hiccup back to Berk. He wanted to bring the most beautiful girls from Berk to the Island of Lightning for whatever the _Pista_ Festival is, and hopefully Hiccup will find one of the girls more beautiful than little Elysiana.

Stoick huffed, the girl probably didn't even know the first thing about his son.

Stoick and Valka held a town meeting to announce that Hiccup was still currently living, and that the people from the village could very well see him in three months time. Syn had explained to all of the girls that Hiccup was now HOT by the time the meeting was taking place while Odin was shrugging and saying that he didn't look as useless or clumsy anymore.

Soon nearly a month and a half had passed since the meeting in the Isle and everyone in Berk was preparing for the summer months while the Valents and the Heroics (along with all of the other students from any of the schools) were attending their classes and doing their best to stay on top of their studies and whatever work they were doing outside of the schools program.

When near-disaster struck.

It had been a usual day on Berk, the twins were causing a ruckus, Odin and Snotlout were trying to see who was the best viking, Fishlegs was reading with Syn and Astrid was trying to avoid all of them and their 'weirdness', when she found something off.

In a block of ice not far off the shores of Berk, were blasts of lightning being shot into the sky

"What the Thor?" Astrid breathed, "Someone needs to tell the Chief..." Astrid frowned as she remembered that she was the only one there; before getting up and rushing off to the last place she saw Odin.

"Odin! Odin! Where is your dad? There is this thing shooting lightning out of a block of ice and!" Odin cut Astrid off.

"He was in the Great Hall last I saw him, and what about lightning?" Odin asked, but it was too late, Astrid was off again. She quickly rushed up the steps of the Great Hall and ran straight into the Chief who was walking with Spitelout and Gobber.

"Astrid, what's wrong?" Stoick asked, looking at the normally calm and controlled shield maiden with worry.

"There is this thing shooting lighting out of a block of ice near the north shore!" Astrid rushed, with a sense of worry and bravery Stoick sighed and spoke.

"Show me." Stoick demanded, Astrid led the way with Stoick, Gobber and Spitelout trailing behind her.

When the group of Vikings made it to the north shore, they gasped. Astrid had seen the bursts of lightning before, but they were two minutes apart when she was last there, but now the bursts were every thirty seconds with a dragon's screeching following it.

"Skrill." Gobber breathed.

"Odin help us all." Spitelout mumbled.

"Get a terror, we need to send a message." Stoick ordered. That was another thing, Berk had adopted the terror message system not long after the treaty was signed. Most of the Vikings weren't happy with it, but it made messages easier to send back and forth the Isle. Plus now he and Valka were able to stay in contact with Hiccup. They knew that he was in school and that he was very, very happy with Elysiana... Not that Stoick was happy with Hiccup being happy with Elysiana.

Fifteen minutes later a terror had been sent to the Isle with a red ribbing keeping the message bottle tied to the terror... the red ribbon meaning emergency.

For two hours Stoick, Gobber and Spitelout kept an eye on the mysterious lightning bursts, with nearly half the town crowded around them.

"Stoick what is it?" Phlegma, Astrid's mother, asked.

"It may be a skrill, but nobody is to go near it to make sure I am right." Stoick ordered, Phlegma nodded like the obedient Viking she is and was about to walk back to her daughter when five loud thumps indicated the arrival of help. All of the Vikings jumped and reached for their weapons, just as Valka recognized the only black dragon in the group.

"No! Stop!" Valka looked at her husband as he was about to swing his hammer at one of the dragons.

"It's the Heroics," Valka breathed the name of her son's fighting group as Stoick dropped the hammer. Valka began to laugh as five very offended girls peeked out from behind their boyfriends/brothers.

"Hey!"

"And the Valents." Syn laughed, she rushed off to hug her brother as he helped Elysiana off of Toothless, who was watching the Vikings with wary eyes. Gobber couldn't believe his eyes. The village hiccup was now grown up, from what Gobber could tell he hand grown into his long legs and arms, both now muscular looking from beneath the gray armor, and his hair was still the shaggy but out of the way style that he knew Hiccup liked. Hiccup looked good, even in his funny looking armor, boots and cape. And beside Hiccup had to be the beautiful girl Valka was always going on and on about, Gobber could agree that the girl was very good looking, gentle features, thin, shapely, but her eyes were not the shining stars that Valka had described, instead they looked clouded.

"Hiccup!" Gobber chuckled, just as the one legged, one armed man was about to reach his old apprentice the red headed boy spoke up.

"Hiccup, I hate to break up your reunions before it starts, but it looks like that dragon is in need of taming, and you are our best dragon tamer. I'm going to need you to go out there and check it out. The guys and I will be on standby for any... unfortunate events." Gobber watched as Hiccup nodded.

"Got it."

"Before we send Hiccup out there can we at least make sure that it is a dragon..." The red headed girl sighed. And as if on cue the dragon shrieked.

"Sounds like one!" laughed the boy in the yellow armor and green boots and cape..

"Eron... seriously, anyone could copy a skrill's call. E, what does it feel like? You are the lightning whisperer." The red head asked, Gobber and the villagers watched as the brunette by Hiccup took a deep breath and closed her eyes. After a moment, she reopened her eyes.

"Natural, it has to be a skrill, they don't make their own lightning, they store and redirect it." Elysiana spoke.

"'Ow do ye kno tha'?" Gobber asked, Elysiana blushed and looked at her love's old mentor.

"I'm sensitive to the way lightning and other magic feels. Nobody has really asked how, but um. The lightning over the ridge feels pure and... earthly... where as if it were a fairy of lightning or an impostor the lightning would feel more like whatever magic is grounding it... does that make any sense?" Elysiana asked, Gobber and the villagers began to nod slowly, even though they were doing that Elysiana felt like they didn't understand.

"Alright, Hiccup go out there and tame that dragon." The red headed boy ordered.

"E, keep Hiccup from getting fried again will you?" The red headed girl laughed, Gobber watched as the teens laughed.

"The first time doesn't count. _I_ filled him with lightning in an attempt to restart his heart." Elysiana rolled her eyes.

"You better change now." Hiccup offered, Elysiana nodded and removed her cloak, revealing the mission uniform that Stoick and Valka had seen on her last time.

"Change?" Ruffnut laughed.

"What does your clothing have to do with the dragon?" Astrid asked repulsed.

"You'll see." the red headed girl giggled. Elysiana moved her left hand through the air. From her right shoulder to extended all the way to the left to fully extended down moving from the left to the right side of her body, to her right shoulder again, before bringing her elbow back as if she were fighting someone. Lightning followed her hand the entire time, and when she moved her elbow back, it started to surround her arm and then her entire body. In a bright flash, so bright that the Vikings had to cover their eyes, Elysiana was now in her fairy form.

Snotlout and Odin were almost drooling, the short skirt, with her middrift exposed , her arms and legs out for show, her feet were covered by golden wire that went up her calves, her hair was bound in two ponytails at either shoulder, and bright- beautiful- wings extended out from her back.

"You ready?" Hiccup asked, Elysiana nodded, her knees were bent so that she was hovering in air as her wings fluttered, carrying her body.

"Let's go." Hiccup mounted the black dragon and the two flew off.

Mana could feel the worry radiating off of Valka, and understood it- as the Nature Fairy of Life she could often feel major emotions of people if the emotions were really strong. Valka was worried about her son and her future daughter-in-law.

"Don't worry, Elysiana is amazing with lightning, Hiccup will be fine; as Hiccup loves Elysiana more than life itself, he'll keep her safe." Mana smiled at her friend's mother. Gobber looked at the Mana and then Samantha with awe.

"Is tha your natu'al hair colo'?" Gobber asked. Mana grinned at the man and nodded.

"Yes, these colors are actually very common in the Isle." Samantha answered.

"Wha' ar' ye names?" Spitelout asked.

"I'm Mana, Princess of the Island of Nature." The girl with blue hair, wearing the green suit curtsied.

"Kindle, Princess of the Island of Flame- the dork over there with the same face is my twin Wyot." The girl with bright red hair and yellow eyes smiled and curtsied, the boy with red hair and yellow eyes bowed, he wore red armor with an orange cape and boots.

"Samantha, Princess of the Island of Music." The girl with purple hair curtsied next.

"Celina, Princess of the Island of Solar and Lunar Abilities." The blonde curtsied.

"Eron, Island of Farming." He wore yellow armor with a green cape and boots.

"Cerdas, Island of Intelligence." Cerdas wore golden armor with a blue cape and boots.

"Axel, Island of Rock and Metals." Axel wore the same armor as Hiccup did, black cape and boots with grey- almost silver- armor.

"You're the boy that Hiccup lives with!" Syn smiled as she made the connection. Axel looked Hiccup's little sister over, she was certainly very beautiful and wore a leather skirt and blue wool shirt along with fur boots and blue leggings.

Very beautiful indeed.

"Hey Axel, has Hiccup told you anything about Elysiana? I'm a little worried about her." Celina asked, saving Axel from probable embarrassment.

"He didn't have to, Titus isn't exactly the brightest. Titus is trying to find a law or rule of Lightning's that states that a royal can't marry a non-royal. Greedy bastard." Axel scoffed.

"Too bad that people from the Island of Lightning marry for love and thought ahead on that." Cerdas rolled his eyes, why couldn't Prince Titus understand that Elysiana didn't even like him?

"E is going to punch him again." Kindle sighed.

"Hiccup is going to want to kick his... ya know... again." Celina chuckled, Gobber looked at the blonde headed girl with curiosity. _Hiccup? His Hiccup tried to harm someone? No way._

An hour and a half had passed and the group on Berk and the fairies were sharing stories.

"Oh my gods that sounds so sweet." Syn sighed, the Vikings had just heard the story of how Elysiana and Hiccup became a legit couple, and quit dancing around each other. Gobber chuckled, sounds like Hiccup.

"Elysiana was so embarrassed, he just shouted 'I LOVE YOU' through the entire ball room. She had no choice though, I think she fell in love with Hiccup that day on the beach." Kindle smiled at the memory of her friend watching the viking boy mutter things about Valkyries in his barely conscious state.

Two thumps occurred from behind the Vikings, all of whom jumped and reached for their weapons. Only to find Hiccup and Elysiana on two different dragons, the nightfury and the skrill.

"Really guys?" Kindle asked.

"What? She will make a great addition to Lightning's Royal Security Force." Hiccup smirked.

"She?" Stoick asked disgusted.

"Yes, she, I'm thinking something along the lines of _Behara_." Elysiana spoke, her voice rolling smoothly when she spoke the name in her native tongue.

"_Behara?_" Astrid scoffed with her arms crossed, Elysiana grinned and dismounted the beast.

"It means hope."


	8. Thicker Than Blood

**I own absolutely nothing and thank all of you for your amazing feedback.**

* * *

**Please Note:**

**I do indeed know that Kilat is Indonesian for 'Lightning', in fact you will find that if you put most of the names into Google Translate something should come up, I have found most of my names and other words by typing in root words and clicking on random languages.**

**I chose the keyword 'Lightning' because now the only Island that speaks it is the Island of Lightning.**

**And for future ****reference:**

**Male horses weigh (at the biggest average): 2,200 pounds**

**Male yaks weigh (at the biggest average): 700 pounds**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Thicker than Blood.**

Elysiana frowned as she sat at the table surrounded by vikings. The Valients and Heroics may have eaten lunch with Hiccup and his family, but now it was just Hiccup, Elysiana and Hiccup's estranged family.

And Gobber of course.

"So, me brotha tells me tha your a prin'cess is that 'ight?" Spitelout questioned, Elysiana blinked for a second and allowed a small- fake- smile to overtake her face.

"That is correct, I will rule the Island of Lightning when the time comes for me to take the thrown." Elysiana answered, she felt like she was back in one of her royal lunch ins. Crampt and polite as can be.

"Why woul' ya' fa'her let 'is daug'ter take tha thrown?" Gerlad, Hiccup's grandfather, asked. Hiccup choked on his food as shock swept through his girl's eyes.

"Grandfather, can we please not bring her parents into this?" Hiccup asked, Stoick shot his son a look. Even he was curious about the Lightning child's parents. He hadn't met him during the treaty meeting back in the isle after all.

Besides who sends their _daughter_ to sign a treaty, that's man's work after all.

"Elysiana, you don't have to answer the question." Hiccup said with a dark look pointed at his grandfather, before Elysiana had come to the house Hiccup had told all of them to not mention her parents.

"It's alright, Hiccup, it is no secret amongst the people back in the Isle, why should it be a secret here?" Elysiana looked at Hiccup's grandfather and frowned once more.

"My mother and father both died when I was eight. I am their only child and heir." Elysiana said her voice cold as ice.

"Oh, I'm sorry, we didn't know." Valka said softly.

"Who raised ya?" Gobber asked being, well, Gobber. Elysiana laughed.

"The Council of Light kept me within the walls of the palace most of the time, they kept me busy with nannies and proper princess training and so forth. But three months out of the year, I'd stay with their majesties King Hazardous and Queen Reina." Elysiana smiled.

"That's actually how we first met. I crashed landed on the Island of Flame, died and Elysiana brought me back. I thought she was a Valkyrie." Hiccup smiled.

"Don't be stupid! Everyone knows that Valkyries only come when you die in battle! You died a coward! You still are!" Snotlout laughed, believing that he was being 'cool' around the 'pretty girl'.

The only thing he accomplished with Elysiana was to tick her off; however, she knew how fragile new treaties were.

"Hiccup is no coward, I highly doubt that Bour would have allowed him to be a coward." Elysiana giggled as she remembered many of Bour's rather loud man to man talks with Hiccup and Axel.

"Bour?" Gobber questioned, Hiccup smiled.

"My father in the Isle, he and his wife- Iya- took me in and have _proudly_ called me one of their own for seven years now." Hiccup stressed the word proudly.

"Do 'ey hav' any mor' brats?" Gerald asked.

"Brats? Why would you call Axel and Stein brats? You've only met one of them- and very briefly?" Elysiana asked, her blue eyes were filled with worry as Hiccup gave a breathy laugh and everyone looked at her in wonderment.

"E, people in the Isle only call their kids brats if the kids are being naughty. Here brats is another term for children, he wasn't offending them at all." Hiccup explained, Elysiana nodded in understanding, a bit more relaxed after the explanation.

"And yes, Grandfather, Iya and Bour have two more sons. Axel and Stein."

"Alizayana, what's it tha' ye do in yer 'school'?" Spitelout asked, purposely getting her name wrong.

"It is Elysiana, sir, and there are two sectors in the school. Healing and Guardian Training. I am in Guardian training, where I will become a Guardian Fairy of the Island of Lightning." Elysiana answered as politely as she could.

"Shou'd a prin'ess ev'n bec'me a Guardian Fairy or heelar? Shou'd't som'one els' do it?" Stoick chuckled, it didn't seem very womanly to him.

"I believe every princess should become a Guardian Fairy or healer, as it is in her birthright to protect and serve her land and people. It seems almost dishonorable to me for a princess to not do either, it is her job to serve her people. Not the other way around." Elysiana ground out, she was getting tired of all these hateful questions.

"What do ye do in ye spar' time?" Gobber asked, sensing the girl's weariness.

"Celina seems to find every spare moment I have and fill it with some mind numbing activity." Elysiana answered.

"The sailing wasn't mind numbing." Hiccup cut in, remembering the time the groups went sailboat racing.

"Samantha got hit in the head with the sail. It was mind numbing for her." Elysiana giggled, remembering her friend's accident. The Vikings laughed as they imagined the girl getting hit in the head.

"Ye like sailing?" Gobber asked.

"I like horseback riding, especially when I don't have to have any escorts." Elysiana grinned, the Vikings looked confused at the word 'horseback' but Hiccup quickly filled in.

"Horses are sort of like yaks, only horses are taller and weigh a bit more. Elysiana enjoys riding her horse through the forest that surround the palace." Hiccup filled in, the Vikings nodded understanding a little. The Vikings grew confused again when Hiccup whipped his head towards Elysiana.

"They let you go riding alone?" Elysiana smirked at Hiccup.

"Not necessarily." Hiccup shook his head once more.

The group talked a bit more before everyone began to excuse themselves for bed. Including Elysiana, with Toothless at the foot of her bed as her guard.

It was later in the room that Hiccup and Odin now shared that Odin began to speak to his brother freely.

"You seem to care for the Isle a lot."

"Why wouldn't I? They gave me a home, a family, and accepted me without judgement. That's more than I can say about this family." Hiccup snorted.

"So you would betray your family for those that aren't even of your blood or heritage?" Odin asked.

"Remember something for me Odin, water is thicker than blood at times. This is one of those times. Goodnight."


	9. Lungs

**I own absolutely nothing and thank all of you for your amazing feedback.**

* * *

**I realize that the modern toilet hadn't been invented yet around this time frame, but let's pretend that the Isle is much more advanced in that area.**

**There is an Island of Intelligence after all.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Lungs**

Astrid watched as the new and improved Hiccup Haddock the Third made it to the docks, his friends and fiancée behind him laughing at something that one of them had said.

"What! You expected me to say something else?" the female red head laughed.

_What was her name again? Something to do with fire... Wood? Ember? No, Kindle... That's it._

"Kin, I love you, but seriously? I'm not doing that." Elysiana giggled.

"What? It'd make a great story to tell my future nieces and nephews." Kindle laughed, Hiccup and Elysiana glanced shyly at each other. Close they may be, but neither had actually brought up the conversation about kids.

Yeah baby making was a wistful thought for Elysiana, and a full blown dream for Hiccup, but neither one of them wanted to make the other uncomfortable with chatting about babies.

Hiccup knew the ways of those from Lightning- purity, virtue, peace, loyalty, willpower and honor. Purity and virtue were stressed among the women, and Hiccup didn't want to risk someone thinking that he was sullying their only heir to thrown's purity. So he played it safe and stayed away from the topic.

Elysiana- being raised with the values around her- believed it to be Hiccup's job to bring up such topics, so kept her thoughts within the deepest parts of her brain.

Wyot raised his brows at his twin sister, who made eye contact with him and huffed.

Those raised in Flame were not raised the same as those from Lightning, Flame was about equality, dignity, passion, courage, adventure, and endurance. Wyot then glanced at his girlfriend, Samantha, who was raising a brow at his sister.

"Yeah, yeah yeah... Not appropriate. Got it." Kindle huffed.

Astrid made not attempt to hide her glares from the group, causing Ruffnut to question her.

"Why are you glaring at them?"

"Because, they've taken something that belongs to us and I want it back." Ruffnut then looked at Hiccup after Astrid's words, he looked pretty in love with the brunette that was patting Toothless' head while Hiccup snapped his girl's cloak around her neck and kissed just behind her ear.

Gobber approached the couple, and everyone could hear his 'silent' words.

"Tak' goo' ca'e o' 'er, now. Ye don' wanna scar' 'er off." Gobber grinned, the girl's shining smile came out as she curtsied to Gobber.

"Thank you, for everything sir. You made a great impact on him, helped make him into a great man." Elysiana smiled, Gobber kissed her cheek. Hiccup mounted Toothless and helped pull Elysiana on behind him.

"Goodbye everyone, I hope to see you all soon!" Hiccup shouted, the Heroics and Valents waved goodbye as the dragons started to fly. Astrid ground her teeth together.

She absolutely hated the brunette.

Freaking Elysiana Genevieve.

**... Time Skip... Day of the Vikings' arrival at the Island of Lightning.**

"Your highness, I beg of you to please stay at the palace. We will fetch Sir Hiccup and his friends and family." Pelin, the Head of the Royal Guard and best friend of the Late King Griffon, plead to the young Princess. Elysiana paused on the staircase, her hand hovering over the railing.

"You don't think that they'd follow through with it do you? I mean, it was just a threat." Elysiana whispered, her starlit eyes dulling with fright. Pelin frowned, he hated being the one to bring tears to the young girl's eyes, especially after all she's done for his family.

"You will be safe within the walls of the palace your highness, I will collect them and bring them here, personally. You are safest within the castle grounds." Pelin nearly sighed in relief as his princess finally nodded.

"Do not let Hiccup worry, he freaks out when I'm five minutes late for breakfast- much less not meeting him at the dock. Do not tell him about the threats, either, I'll tell him personally." Elysiana instructed, Pelin nodded a smile crossing his face when he remembered a certain time where a woman who looked just like Elysiana instructed him to do the very same- but for a different reason.

_Flashback._

_Pelin Mahkota was searching for the missing Queen, as the newly crowned King was very worried for his wife. She was now thirty minutes late for breakfast, and his majesty hadn't seen her awake yet- since he rose at five to start on business early._

_He found her highness in her bathroom, bent over the newly invented toilet. Brunette locks tied in a hurried ribbon that wasn't even neat. It was obvious that she had been there for a while._

_"Emmaline, are you alright?" Pelin had been a guard at the palace since he was twelve, guarding the former King and Queen's greatest treasure- their precious Princess Emmaline._

_"I'll be fine Pelin" there was a pause, more puking and then her continuation. "I'll be fine, seeing the doctor soon."_

_The doctor had entered the bedroom not moments after Emmaline's words. He guarded the bedroom door as Emmaline was checked out by the doctor. His ears- sensitive to the sounds around him- could hear Emmaline's words._

_"Pregnant? Are you sure?"_

_The doctor's hushed words weren't able to make it to his ears. But ten minutes later the doctor walked by with a smile._

_"Take good care of our Queen now." Emmaline looked better now, her blue eyes brighter and her hair tied back neatly._

_"I know you heard, but please do not tell Griffon right away. I want to surprise him- tomorrow. Until then, hush." _

_"As long as you promise me one thing." Pelin smiled wickedly._

_"And what is that exactly?" Emmaline laughed._

_"When the baby does come, I get to be the protector. There is no way in hell I'm letting anyone else guard that precious thing."_

_"The baby isn't a thing, Pelin." Emmaline giggled._

**Flashback over**

Pelin now stood at the edge of the waters of the Island of Lightning, waiting for the damned boat to dock so he can get back to watching over the daughter of his late best friends.

How he wished that his friends could see their daughter now, all grown up, mature, beautiful, with a man who loves her. And whom she loves in return.

When the boat docked ten minutes later Pelin watched as Hiccup got off first, followed by several men smaller than him- but larger than the King of the Island of Intelligence. The women, however, were much larger than Queen Emmaline was when she was pregnant. _It must be because the women help out on the farms and such. Here we work united, it must be different there_. Pelin thought.

The male teenagers were about Hiccup's size and the five female teenagers were still a little larger than Princess Elysiana- not that it took much to be larger than the slender princess.

"Sir Hiccup." Pelin said as he bowed when Hiccup finally stood in front of him, a frown on the auburn headed man's face.

"Sir Pelin, not that it isn't good to see you- but Elysiana is usually on the dock waiting for me. Do you know where she is?" Hiccup asked, it was Pelin's turn to frown now... Hiccup actually had to ask if Pelin knew where Elysiana was.

"Of course I do sir, she is safely inside the castle walls."

"Safely?" Hiccup asked,

_"Great now he knows that something is going on." _Pelin thought.

"Yes, sir." Pelin turned as Hiccup addressed the large group.

"We will follow Sir Pelin, he will take us to the palace."

"But why are we following him, don't you know where it is?" A large, slightly built, black haired man asked- snobbishly.

"Yes, however, Sir Pelin will take us by carriage..." Hiccup paused when the group reached the silver, blue and white carriage.

"Everybody in." Pelin said his voice void of emotion, it seemed that only the daughters of lightning could bring the emotion out of him.

Hiccup got in last and shook his head at Pelin.

"Is everything alright with Elysiana?" Hiccup asked.

"She will explain soon, sir."

Hiccup sighed for what could have been the fiftieth time since entering the carriage. Tuffnut and Snotlout decided that it would be fun to pass the time by having a farting war. In which Stoick finished by telling everyone- rather loudly- that they would be nothing if not honorable during their time on the Island.

Effectively shutting down the farting war, but that didn't stop Ruffnut to snort, causing Tuffnut to punch her and so on. So Stoick, Lartnut and Hagthia had to separate the twins to get them to stop fighting each other.

None of the stupid stuff going on inside the carriage could stop Hiccup from worrying about Elysiana though, she had always been at the dock for him- even deathly sick she was there. It was making Hiccup worry.

Luckily the twenty minute carriage ride into the city didn't feel too long as the group made its way into the castle walls.

Syn staring out the window.

"_Wow_. Elysiana grew up _here_? It's so beautiful." Syn breathed.

"It is isn't it." Hiccup grinned as he watched his little sister gush at the landscape. Hiccup knew that Elysiana worked hard to keep her land healthy and happy. Suddenly the carriage stopped.

"What's going on?" Astrid asked snidely. Hiccup slid his hand to his sword as the door to the carriage was opened.

"Sir Hiccup, please do not be alarmed, we are in _kodmerah_ right now." Pelin said as he stood at the opening of the door.

"Kodmerah, it means that everyone entering the palace gates needs to go in on foot. The royal security will search bags and then place them inside your designated rooms. It is only used in the need of extreme security. Like Queen Emmaline's last few months of pregnancy through the first few months of Elysiana's life, and Elysiana's eighth birthday week." Hiccup frowned, wondering what could have sent off the security mode again.

"Her highness will explain it to you once you are inside." Pelin spoke, Hiccup led the group into the palace gates. Syn cooing at everything she saw.

"Hedge maze, you'll never find the middle though." Hiccup grinned, remembering the secret to finding the middle. Something Elysiana showed him just weeks after their first kiss.

"Elysiana has an eye for all things beautiful and sweet." Hiccup spoke, shaking his head as his sister started to coo over the tortoises and bunnies.

"Can you blame me?" Elysiana asked, Odin took one look at the girl his brother had decided to marry and lost all of the air inside his lungs.


	10. Caring

**I own absolutely nothing and thank all of you for your amazing feedback.**

* * *

**I realize that the modern toilet hadn't been invented yet around this time frame, but let's pretend that the Isle is much more advanced in that area.**

**There is an Island of Intelligence after all. And most of the 'kilat' spoken in this chapter is, in fact, Maori... translated from English by Google Translate... sorry if it is majorly wrong, will put translations at the end of the chapter. You can probably just skip what they are saying and understand it. I apologize.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Caring  
**

Stoick now knew why Hiccup had called her the 'princess of beauty' in one of his original letters home. Yes, he had seen her in her full royal garb, but the simplicity of this outfit made her look ten times more beautiful. Elysiana stood before all of them in a full length blue dress that had long sleeves to help fend off some of the pre-winter chill, the dress itself was beautiful, small diamond looking flecks (glitter) embellished the fabric, and prominent diamonds (rhinestones) that covered one arm and the torso elegantly. A silver circlet tiara was decorated with a single, large sapphire, the silver of the circlet disappeared into her mahogany brown hair, which was pulled into a long braid that cascaded down her shoulder and torso. Although the already slim princess was dwarfed by the giant black dragon looming over her shoulder.

"Welcome to my home." Elysiana smiled as the Vikings started to breathe again, Valka smiled warmly at her child as Gobber went to hug the girl, Hiccup placing himself in front of Elysiana stopped him.

"Shall we go inside my love?" Hiccup asked, Elysiana raised a brow at her fiance's actions, but wisely didn't say a word, as she took his arm and led the Vikings inside the palace. Before they entered, however, Hiccup turned to Toothless.

"Go on and play with the other dragons buddy, we'll be here." Hiccup said, Toothless grinned happily and pounced off to play with the baby skrills that were in the training yard.

"Please don't touch the relics, all of them belonged to my ancestors, and I treasure each one." Elysiana spoke as Ruffnut and Tuffnut went to run to one of the prized vases that sat on a pedestal between two columns.

Syn gasped at the beauty of just the front hall hues of silver, blue, purple and white danced around the stone white columns that held the roof up, in between each column was a pedestal that held a different type of art or relic on it: vases, swords, necklaces, and busts.

At the end of the hall there were two halls that went left and right, Elysiana and Hiccup turned left, Elysiana removing her hand from Hiccup's arm to grab the skirt of her dress with her right and and using her left to hold onto the railing.

The group followed the former village hiccup and his princess down four hallways and up two staircases in awe. Everything here was beautiful, from the tall white pillars to the swirling blues, silvers and purples colors on the walls. The group was just about to enter another hallway when Ruffnut noticed a portrait hanging proudly on the wall.

The portrait had to be at least eight feet tall and seven feet wide, the frame was golden- with swirls and dots decorating the frame. It wasn't the frame or the massive size of the portrait that surprised Ruffnut, but it was the people _in_ the portrait that surprised her.

The woman looked like Elysiana, but a little older, she wore a beautiful lilac colored dress that made her hair seem darker, her hair flowed freely in perfect curled ringlets down her back, a sliver tiara adorned her head- which was tilted up to stare at the man in the photo. He was large- that Ruffnut could tell- he wore silver armor with a lilac cape and boots, a silver crown sat on his head as he stared down at the woman. They were surrounded by purple, blue and white flowers as they stood beneath a white gazebo.

Ruffnut wasn't the brightest candle of them all, but even she could tell that the two were in love.

"Who are they?" Ruffnut found herself asking, Elysiana paused and turned around at the question, before she glided over to the female Thorston and smiled gently at the portrait.

"My parents. Queen Emmaline the Willful and King Griffon the Fearless." Elysiana smiled at the looks of love that her parents had painted on their faces.

"Ye 'ook lik' yer motha." Gobber pointed out after a moment of silence.

"Her mother's looks and will with her father's heart and passion." a sugary voice called from behind them. The group turned to see a woman in a plain blue dress that had sleeves which ended at her elbows with a white apron tied around her waist. Bronze hair was kept in a tight bun at the base of her head, silver eyes scanned the group.

Astrid thought that the woman looked to be at least forty-one.

"Princess, should you have been outside?" the woman asked.

"Moholo, I was just on the palace steps."

"Moholo?" Odin whispered to Hiccup, as the Vikings watched Elysiana explain herself to the woman.

"Caretaker, in Kilat... it is her name evidently. She got it when she started taking care of Elysiana when Elysiana's parent's died and Elysiana wasn't in Flame." Hiccup whispered back.

"Her name got changed because of a job?" Odin asked, Moholo turned her face to look at Odin.

"Yes, for those that take care of the royal children it is an ancient custom to change the name to Moholo. To show the children that we will take care of them. It is a honor to be her highness' Moholo." the woman smiled, before whipping her head back to Elysiana. "Even though the said child is bad at following instructions. You were told to stay inside."

"Mohlo-"

"Oh no you don't. To your study, you have work to do, I'm sure that Sir Hiccup will join you there when he is done. I will help him show the group to their rooms."

Stoick watched as Elysiana sighed, crossed one arm around her body and balanced her elbow on the arm as she rubbed her forehead in frustration. Everyone saw the quick glance at Hiccup before she spoke.

"Moholo, ko ahau tino ahei o te tiaki ahau." Elysiana spoke, Odin was entranced at the way she spoke in her other language. Her voice got this _adorable_ accent and it sounded strangely like silk. Moholo scoffed at Elysiana and spoke back to her in the same language. Elysiana sighed and replied back to Moholo before Moholo seemed to taunt her and finish the conversation.

"Any clue as to what they were saying?" Syn asked Hiccup.

"I know a few words... none of which was said in a way that made sense." Hiccup answered as Moholo finished walking over to the group and Elysiana turned back to everyone.

"Moholo will be taking my place, I've been banished to my study. Hiccup, meet me in there when you're done please." Elysiana said, before she turned around and walked back down the hallway.

Hiccup looked confused at Elysiana's vanishing back, but wisely didn't ask Moholo.

"Shall we?" Moholo asked in her thick accented voice, it occurred to Phlegma, Astrid's mom, that Elysiana had an accent after speaking in Kilat to. So that the accent was probably a regular thing.

"We shall." Hiccup answered.

Twenty minutes later Hiccup is waiting for the right time to intervene in Gobber and Moholo's conversation. He knew that whatever was going on was serious and couldn't wait to speak to Elysiana.

"Moholo, I'm going to meet up with Elysiana now, are you alright here?" Hiccup asked, Moholo curtsied and smiled.

"Of course, sir, but do not be too hard on her when you find out. Willful, just like her mother." Hiccup nodded at Moholo's words and turned to leave. As he was exiting the room he heard Gobber speaking.

"So he let me kiss her cheek in Berk as a way of letting me know that he trusts me, but wouldn't let me hug her here because of worry?"

"Yes, of course."

Hiccup shook his head as he took the right hall to Elysiana's study. Once he made it there Hiccup entered without permission and felt his frustration level rise as he saw Elysiana sitting behind her desk without a worry in the world.

The study was circular with three quarters of the walls filled with ebony book shelves and books and the last quarter held a refreshment bench and the door- both ebony wood. In front of the ebony desk were two dark blue chairs and a blue love seat, and dark wood covered the floor. One of the blue chairs held Pelin, who seemed to be staring at the refreshment bench.

"What the hell is going on?" Hiccup demanded as soon as Elysiana raised her eyes from the piece of paper she was looking at.

"Hiccup please sit down. I will explain." Elysiana said.

"Explain what exactly!? Because I seem to always be in the dark when it comes to your safety!" Hiccup shouts.

"Calm down my love! I don't tell you because you worry... almost too much." Elysiana frowned.

"I worry because I care! Do you want me to stop caring?!" Hiccup shouted.

"Sir Hiccup, may I advise you to stop while you are ahead?" Pelin asked, jumping into the conversation. Hiccup sighed and fell back into the love seat.

"What on earth is going on Elysiana?" Hiccup asked.

"It's simple really. Someone wants to kill me." Elysiana explained.

**Translations.**

**1: **Caretaker, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself.

**2: **So you are trying to keep him in the dark about this.

**3: **No, I'll tell him soon.

**4: **Soon better be in thirty minutes, now, back to work.


	11. Second Cousins

**I own absolutely nothing and thank all of you for your amazing feedback.**

* * *

**I honestly don't know about the sequel, considering that I don't know where I'm going to leave this off. So we'll see.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Second Cousins**

Hiccup could have sworn that he stopped breathing for a minute and instead of getting angry at his fragile looking fiancee, he asked the dumbest question possible at the moment.

"Why would someone want to hurt you?"

Pelin failed to stifle a snort from beside him while Elysiana blinked in shock.

"Power." Pelin then answered.

"With you dead, who will become the King and Queen?" Hiccup asked.

"My second cousins, Apo and Feia. You haven't met them." Elysiana answered, Hiccup looked stunned for a moment.

"Why not?" Hiccup asked.

"Because Mistress Feia pushed her highness down a well when they were ten." Pelin answered with a scowl. Hiccup cringed instantly knowing that if Pelin didn't like them then they probably were bad news.

"Apo is my cousin's idiot husband, she married him two years ago... when I left school for the 'important matter' it was for her wedding, which she courted him for three days and then somehow convinced him that he needed her- they were married the following week." Elysiana snorted, leaning against her desk and pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Could it be her trying to kill you?" Hiccup asked.

"Only the Strike of Everlasting Light knows what she'd do for my crown. Pelin has had her under close watch ever since the well incident though." Elysiana sighed.

"Not Apo, we are having him watched now your highness. It was an oversight, we assumed that he wouldn't resort to murder to keep her happy- however it has been brought to my attention that your cousin is capable of anything. We are having someone watch him now." Pelin sighed, obviously waiting to be reprimanded.

"I am disappointed that there was that oversight, however I believed him to be somewhat of a smart man as well. You are forgiven dearest Pelin." Elysiana gave him a gentle smile.

"How is this going to be handled?" Hiccup asked.

"I do not know, Pelin called this meeting to alert both of us of his decisions as head of the royal guard." Elysiana spoke turning her head back to Pelin, who stood at the obvious statement/question.

"I have chosen to bring your cousins here, where I can watch them personally, and have my men watch other possible targets." Pelin said.

"Like who?" Elysiana asked, her pink lips parting slightly.

"His majesty Prince Titus, we believe he might try to have your assassination set up so he can play hero and try to sway your affection over to him. We believe that it may be Keno, the murderer who is still evading capture- however he has been spotted on the other side of the Island so we are sending guards there now..." Hiccup interrupted Pelin.

"I thought Keno only killed for statement purposes." Hiccup's face twisted into curiosity.

"What better statement then, 'hey I managed to kill the Great King and Queen's only living child'?" Elysiana asked dryly. Hiccup scowled at her as Pelin continued.

"Salamurah has also been spotted nearby, but we are tracking him now." Pelin nodded.

"Four main suspects, good job Pelin, I appreciate this." Elysiana sighed once more, fed up with the death threats.

"No problem your highness." Elysiana pushed off her desk and pressed a button which turned the space above the refreshment table into a window by magic, Hiccup watched as his girl wrapped her arms around her waist.

"What about te kotahi kanohi koura? Would he be a possibility? Would he even come back for you?" Elysiana turned suddenly and Pelin's hand hovered over the doorknob.

"No, Sir Hiccup, it couldn't be him." Pelin said softly.

"How can you be sure, I don't want to go there with his name, but isn't he a possibility? All you have is a warning." Hiccup spoke worriedly.

"Exactly, Hiccup, a warning. He with the golden eyes, gives no warning. He comes in... like the calm before the storm." Elysiana answered, her blue eyes swimming with the remembrance of her kidnapping.

She remembered every step she took to get out of the palace... every step she took to get into the cover of the woods... every step that led her to her doom.

"Alright. So... your cousins are coming?"

"_Second_ cousins. Te kotahi kanohi koura killed the first cousins." Elysiana rolled her eyes at the memory of her second cousin.

**Three mornings later...**

The morning had just barely begun, the Vikings had joined Elysiana and Hiccup for breakfast when the storm came. The storm being the one and only Lady Feia and Sir Apo. Odin watched with wide eyes as a woman, wearing the goofiest, gaudiest, pink dress he had ever seen, with her brown hair let down around her shoulders in perfect curls and blue eyes that matched Elysiana's- it had to be a family trait.

"Elysiana, darling, everything looks the same as I last saw it... ten years ago? Why haven't you changed a single thing, it's all so... in the past?" the woman asked, her voice high and fake sounding. Gobber watched with amusement as Elysiana stood from her chair and held her hand out to the woman and man. The man, wearing silver armor and blue boots and cape, kissed the knuckles of Elysiana's hand in a greeting as Elysiana addressed the woman.

"The relics are of our ancestors... something the both of us should treasure and appreciate Lady Feia." Elysiana raised her chin, as if daring her second cousin to say anything more on the topic. Hiccup watched as Feia huffed before her eyes scanned the room, much like Elysiana always did _before_ she engaged anyone in conversation.

Feia's eyes rested on Hiccup.

"Darling cousin, is this the little boy toy you picked up back in Light? You certianly can't be considering him as your boyfriend... He's so, normal." Feia flicked her eyes from Hiccup's green eyes and auburn hair to Apo's silver eyes and golden curls.

"Of course I'm not considering him as my boyfriend," Elysiana paused as the Vikings' eyes grew large and Feia almost looked proud for a second.

"I've already consented to marry him." Elysiana deadpanned, the Vikings- even Stoick and Astrid- breathed a sigh of relief as Feia's eyes grew large. She had never known her cousin to make a huge decision without talking to her about it.

They may not be close, but Elysiana still kept her in the loop.

"Why don't we all sit and finish our meal?" Moholo suggested from the corner, watching her darling Elysiana closely. Elysiana nodded and sat back down, allowing Apo to take a seat to the right of Hiccup and Feia to the left of her.

"I see you still take orders from your Moholo, aren't you too old for that?" Feia jeered, Elysiana merely lowered her glass from her lips and smiled.

"Moholo cares for my safety and my well being, if she suggests something that may help me- don't you think I would listen?" Elysiana asked. Astrid began to smirk, she had seen the totally polite side of Elysiana and instantly thought that the girl could not say one negative word, but listening to her put her cousin in place made Astrid believe that the girl was a lot more fun then she led on.

"Now, Lady Feia- Lord Apo- meet Hiccup's family and friends. His father Stoick- chief of the Hooligan Tribe, mother Valka, brother Odin, sister Syn. His Uncle Spitelout and Aunt Inge, his cousin Spitelout Jorgenson, his godfather Gobber. And then his friends Toadlegs, Kari and Fishlegs Ingerman; Osmond, Phlegma, and Astrid Hofferson; Lartnut, Hagitha, Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston. Everyone, this is my second cousin Feia and her husband Apo." Elysiana introduced.

"You allowed his riff-raff family to attend this regal and elegant ball?" Feia asked, her face cringing at the horrid 'viking wear'.

Leather did _not_ look good on everyone.

"Riff-raff?" Gobber asked, Hiccup leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"Why thank you." Snotlout and the twins smiled.

"She insulted you." Hiccup echoed. The three stopped smiling and frowned.

"Hey!"

"What it is merely the truth. You all are a bunch of low-down, primitive, unhygienic..." Feia began before Elysiana stood in a flurry, her chair falling over and smashing against the ground with a loud **boom!**

"Feia! My study. Now."

"What? They can't take the truth to their face? I don't even know why you would allow them into our home, I mean they are just going-" Feia began.

"Feia, I was going to try and save you the embarrassment, but as it turns out your hotheadedness is getting in the way again. They are not the pigs here, it is you. You are the one going around judging everyone. I have allowed them into **my** home because I _will_ be marrying Hiccup and wish to get to know them better. You should be doing the same as they will be family to you as well. You should be caring for them as Moholo cared for the both of us after our parents died. You seem to keep forgetting what others have done for you. Either shape up your attitude and grow up or stay in your bedroom until it is time for the festival. I am growing weary of your antics."

Stoick's heart bloomed at Elysiana's words. The girl barely knew them but was protecting them as fiercely as he imagined that she would protect her own family. Maybe she wasn't that bad after all.


	12. Fighting

**I own absolutely nothing and thank all of you for your amazing feedback.**

* * *

**I honestly don't know about the sequel, considering that I don't know where I'm going to leave this off. So we'll see.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Fighting**

It had been nearly a week since the Vikings joined the group in Lightning and to say that Hiccup was happy having his 'family' in Lightning with him would have been a lie. Sure it was nice having Gobber, Syn and his mother around again, but the rest of his 'family' and 'friends' put his teeth on edge.

_Why did Elysiana invite them again?_ Hiccup wondered as he spotted Snotlout flirting with yet _another_ maid. Hiccup sighed inwardly as Stoick and Odin joined him on his walk through the gardens.

"Lightnin' is very pretty isn' it?" Stoick asked, his usual Viking accent shining through.

"Yes, it is. Elysiana takes pride in her home." _Our home_, Hiccup thought.

"Of co'rse, it's got nothin' on Berk." Odin prodded. Hiccup sent a glare to his 'father' and 'brother' and kept walking.

"Wh' do ye hate us?" Stoick questioned, noticing the glare. Hiccup stopped dead in his tracks and swirled around to face the man that believed that Hiccup was just a, well, hiccup for most of his life.

"Because you always _always _treated me like I was dirt beneath your boot. Everyone did, except Gobber. I left believing that I was nothing but a worthless piece of yak dung. But between Iya, Bour, Axel, the rest of the Heroics, the Valients and Elysiana, I know that I mean something to all of them. I hate that you guys are parading around here thinking that you have not wronged me. I hate it." Hiccup hissed.

"Then why are we here?" Odin asked, his confusion breaking through.

"Because Elysiana believes that there is good in every person... and she's trying to give our family a chance." Hiccup rolled his eyes at his fiancee's theory.

"A chance at what?" Odin questioned as Stoick thought about it.

"Fixin' whateva broke." Stoick echoed.

"Good job, you figured it out." Hiccup scowled.

"Why are ye mad? I jus' asked a question." Odin asked.

Hiccup sighed, fearing that most of his family may never understand what happened all those years ago. Hiccup smiled softly as his fiancee joined the small group and placed her hand in Hiccup's.

"Shall we?" Elysiana asked, Hiccup gave a small grin and led Elysiana, Odin, and Stoick back to the carriage that brought them to the palace, only instead of the five white horses, there were three black skrills. Valka and Syn stood beside Pelin waiting for the small group to join them.

Their use of dragons gave Odin the heeby geebies.

"Your highness I really do protest against you leaving the safety of the palace walls." Pelin said, for the twentieth time that day.

"Pelin, I refuse to cower in fear. If they choose to hurt me today then you and your men can catch them and end this madness." Elysiana replied.

"Of course," Pelin spoke, rolling his eyes.

"Besides, what can go wrong?"

Ten minutes later the group of seven found themselves standing at the docks waiting for the airboat holding Iya, Bour, Stein and Axel to arrive. Syn watched the water as it crashed against the dock and swirled around like miniature whirlpools.

"Is the water always this violent?" Syn asked, remembering how crazy it was when she arrived at Lightning.

"Yes, many people who enter the water, don't usually come out." Elysiana replied, watching the water warily... remembering the last time she went into water much like this.

Ten minutes of silence later the airboat arrived and out came four very well dressed people.

Iya wore red dress with silver accents that flaired out at her hips, but still made her black hair that tumbled to her shoulders in curls look amazing. Bour, Stein and Axel pretty much wore the same thing, silver armor, with red capes and boots. Except Bour had a prosthetic on his leg. Valka watched in envy as Iya greeted Elysiana and Hiccup with hugs and kisses, before bombarding them with questions.

"Hiccup, you look healthy, but are you still doing your work outs?"

"Yes, mom."

"Elysiana looks thinner than usual, are you making sure that she's eating. You know how she can just skip a meal and not feel a thing. You are eating right?" Iya asked.

"Iya-"

"Mom, call me mom."

"_Mom_, I am eating."

"Good, now where are these Viking pare- Oh! There you are!" Odin raised his brows as the woman with soft green eyes began speaking to his mother with excitement, but chose to totally ignore his father.

It didn't happen often, but when it did it was hilarious.

Axel beckoned Hiccup over to a quieter part of the dock with a secret in mind.

"What's wrong Axel?" Hiccup asked.

"Something is going on with Prince Titus. He usually lets me read his mail to him, but of late, he's be reading it like a big boy. Something fishy is going on and I don't like it one bit." Axel relayed.

"Elysiana's been getting death threats, Pelin thinks that Titus could be trying to play hero. Is it possible?" Hiccup asked.

"Definitely worth checking up on." Axel shrugged.

"I meet up with Eron, you meet up with Wyot?" Hiccup asked.

"Like hell I want to be on the receiving side of that conversation with Wyot. You meet up with him."

Before Hiccup could get even whistle for Toothelss, disaster struck.

"Hei kororia, hei strenth!"

A large man rammed into Elysiana before Pelin and his men could tackle him. He had dirty blue hair and inky black eyes- the eyes being a sure sign of evil. Hiccup went to jump in after Elysiana but Axel and Bour quickly latched onto him and kept him on the dock.

Not two seconds after Elysiana's body disappeared into the water, a darker image splashed into the water after her.

And Hiccup heart sank to his feet as the body was barely able to resurface, with something limp in his arms.


	13. Sickness

**I own absolutely nothing and thank all of you for your amazing feedback.**

* * *

**I honestly don't know about the sequel, considering that I don't know where I'm going to leave this off. So we'll see.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Sickness**

Prince Titus was struggling to keep his own head above water, much less the head of the woman he was trying to impress, but luckily enough large hands took the Princess' body and a couple more helped him out of the temperamental water. He watched from the sidelines as Pelin felt for Elysiana's pulse.

"Her heart is beating, pulse is strong. Come one Princess open your eyes." Pelin massaged Elysiana's throat and moments later Elysiana's eyes opened as she began choking up the water that had entered her mouth. Hiccup sighed in relief as he knelt down beside her.

"Elysiana, are you alright?" Hiccup asked softly helping her stand after she finished with her heaving.

"I'm fine." Elysiana muttered massaging her sore throat.

"Let's get her majesty behind the castle walls." Iya muttered softly removing her dry cloak and placing it around Elysiana's shoulders. Valka watched with guilted envy as Iya obviously cared for Elysiana and Hiccup with ease.

Twenty minutes later Astrid and the other teens watched with curiosity as a man struggled to break away from three armed guards holding on to him, one at each arm and the third holding onto a rope that was looped around the man's neck like a leash.

Five more guards surrounded the original three and convict in a circle.

"What happened?" Astrid muttered as Feia and Apo walked up from somewhere behind her to see what the commotion was about. Horns began to blare in some sort of message. The teens heard Feia and Apo gasp.

"What?" Fishlegs asked.

"The horns. They're warning signals. That man, just attempted to kill Elysiana." Apo breathed, his accent thick, Feia placed her hand over her mouth.

"My cousin and I don't agree on many, _many_ points, but I can't imagine her not living. She's so full of life. I don't want to be queen, the stress alone would ruin my complexion, but my cousin... she's so good at leading, Apo who would want to kill her? She hasn't harmed a fly." Feia gasped, resting her head on her husband's chest. Apo placed his arms around Feia.

"Go lie down my dear, Elysiana will be safely within the castle walls soon. The guards won't return her until they know that the man responsible is locked up." Apo sighed, Feia nodded and wiped her eyes dramatically once more before disappearing within the palace once again.

"Feia may act like she doesn't give a damn, but she loves Elysiana. They are all they have left, they care about one another but they can't show each other how much they care." Apo sighed, shaking his head.

The teens nodded dumbly watching carefully as the Vikings got out of a carriage with some people that the teens didn't recognize, before some guards, an unrecognizable man, Hiccup and Elysiana and then more guards. Elysiana looked soaked from head to toe, with her blue dress peaking out from underneath a blood red cloak.

When the teens met up with the rest of the group Elysiana was gone and Hiccup looked nervous.

"Childr'n meet Iya and Bour- along with their son's Axel and Stein." Stoick said gruffly. "This is Fishlegs, his father Doglegs and mother Helga. Snotlout, his father Spitelout and mother Bertha, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, their father Lartnut and mother Hagitha, Astrid and her mother Phlegma." Everyone nodded their hellos.

"Come on." Hiccup sighed, he led the group through hallway and hallway before the large group made it to the thrown room, a large, circular room that sunk in three steps and in a circular fashion and rose again in the middle two steps with two throwns upon it, half of the room's walls was made of glass and covered by a large, silver and blue curtain that blocked out all of the outside light. The room was lit by a giant chandelier that was hoisted directly above them.

Hiccup sat on the steps below the throwns and began to explain everything.

"She's be getting death threats to the extreme for the past two or three months, and now someone's finally attempted to actually kill her." Hiccup sighed as he finished explaining everything. He had been talking for the past ten minutes and had finally made progress with the Vikings, his Isle family and Prince Titus- when the door to the thrown room opened and a small looking Elysiana entered.

She now wore a long white bed robe with her hair tied back in a ponytail, the robe trailed along the pristine floor as Elysiana neared the group of Vikings and Isle-ers. She looked as white as her robe- if not more so.

"My princess, you should be lying down... Your body is weak." Prince Titus said worriedly rushing to Elysiana's side to help her walk, as Hiccup studied his bride-to-be. She was most definitely worn out and one might even say that she looked weak, but to say it to her face would be a greater mistake.

"I'm _not_ your princess and I am _not_ weak. Let. Me. Go." Elysiana said defiantly, her eyes steeling up for a fight. Prince Titus let her go in shock, and Hiccup noticed the bare toes poking out from beneath Elysiana's robes... he knew then that she had ditched the guards at her door to be here. Hiccup opened his arms wide and Elysiana all but fell into them. Hiccup wrapped his arms around Elysiana's small body and Elysiana threw her legs over his so that the two were intertwined.

"How are you feeling, my dear?" Iya asked before Valka could utter a word, Valka sent a small glare Iya's way, but said nothing.

"Fine, water-logged, but fine." Elysiana breathed, Hiccup knew that Elysiana was either afraid or cold, he could feel her small body shivering beneath his touch.

"I'm sure, sweetheart." Iya said in disbelief. "Come now, back to bed. All of us, off to bed." The group traveled slowly through the palace, Prince Titus disappearing behind large, double-doors close to the thrown room, the teens disappeared inside their bedrooms along with all of the adults besides Gobber- who was in a deep discussion with Bour about the prosthetic Bour used as a replacement for his leg- Stoick and Valka. Axel and Stein disappeared inside their bedrooms, which were located just two doors down from Elysiana's silver, double-door bedroom entrance.

The group of seven made their way inside Elysiana's bedroom and Valka breathed in sharply as she looked around the room. The walls were a rich royal blue color, with silver trim; the glass doors that led to a balcony were covered by thick shiny silver curtains that blocked all the outside light; upon further observation Valka noted the white details stitched into the curtains, silver pillars held up the high ceiling, with white, silver and royal blue sashes tied around them in a decorative manner; and a white stone fire place warmed the room with its blazing fire. A large, fluffy, circular bed had a silver, wooden, bed frame encircle three quarters of the bed with a detailed pattern that looked pleasing to the eye, a plush royal blue comforter was flipped back by Iya to reveal silver sheets and white, silver and blue pillows.

Hiccup helped Elysiana remove her robe, revealing her short nightgown and low neckline for a mere minute while Hiccup helped her into the bed and Iya hung the robe up on a silver stand just a few feet away. Two white doors stood on the far right wall and another on the far left, behind the group stood the large, now white, double doors that led to the hall. As Hiccup was crawling into the bed behind Elysiana Bour began to speak.

"Why didn't you tell us that someone was threatening you?" Bour asked, Elysiana shook her head lightly.

"I get so many threats... these didn't seem much different... I'm sorry." Elysiana whispered, Bour gave Elysiana a light smile.

"I lost my leg protecting you eleven years ago, dearest Elysiana, and I will gladly give up another appendage to protect the love of my son's life, and the daughter of my best friend." Bour whispered.


	14. Story Telling

**I own absolutely nothing and thank all of you for your amazing feedback.**

* * *

**I honestly don't know about the sequel, considering that I don't know where I'm going to leave this off. So we'll see.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Story Telling**

The now very large group of Vikings and Isle-ers sat around the even bigger dining table in the Dining Room, everyone was there except for Iya, Hiccup and Elysiana. Prince Titus had evidently been called home in the middle of the night, so only a note was left at his breakfast spot.

"Maybe she's still to tired? And Hiccup and Iya are taking care of her." Syn whispered, meaning for Valka to only hear her, but for once all was quiet amongst the Vikings and Isle-ers and everyone heard.

"My cousin? Beat by weariness? No... She's stronger than her small body looks." Feia smiled softly. The Vikings glanced at each other in curiosity before Iya made her entrance, the woman's black hair was tied back in a tight braid, and she wore a full length, red dress with grey trimming that hugged all her motherly curves, with a square neckline and three-quarter sleeves.

"Elysiana and Hiccup will be entering in thirty minutes, however I must warn you all. Elysiana doesn't have enough strength to keep her glamours up- Hiccup and I finally convinced her that it would be for the best if she released them and then we had to convince her to come down to breakfast." Iya sighed. The Isle-ers gasped.

"Glamours?" Phlegma asked.

"OH! I read a book about those! Elysiana let me into the royal library! And I read a book about glamours! They're magic spells that can change the appearance of a person, the person usually being magical of any sort-" Stoick cut Fishlegs' excited lecture off.

"Chan'e the apper'nce? So sh' is't as pret'y?" Stoick asked confused, Astrid and Ruffnut perked up... So maybe they had a chance after all...

"Not dramatically." Iya said sending a motherly glare towards the two teen girls. "She covers up the scars she was given by..." Iya paused and the motherly smile turned into a deep frown.

"Given by who?" Valka asked, an auburn brow raised. Iya sent Bour a pleading look.

"Te Tetahi Kanohi Koura... The name is Kilat, it means the 'golden eyed one' and trust me, that's all you can remember of the man." Bour shook his head.

"What has he done?" Helga asked, her curiousness getting the better of her.

"If you want to understand what he's done... It might take a while, his story starts a hundred years ago- when he was just a petty servant who worked for King Kalig and Queen Esperance of the Island of Lightning, Elysiana's Great Grandparents. It's said that the Queen and King were amazing people, loyal and loving to their people- and even more so was their son, Bente- Kilat for heart... Ironic really... but maybe he meant it that way. Anyway, Te Tetahi Kanohi Koura, was jealous. Bente, was a great man- strong, loving, caring, self-less- Bente was everything that Te Tetahi Kanohi Koura wanted to be, but couldn't bring himself to be. When it came time to go to school at Battla, Bente proved himself to be even better that Te Tetahi Kanohi Koura, Bente aced everything, beat and made so many records that Te Tetahi Kanohi Koura couldn't keep track... And Bente broke Kanohi Koura further by marrying the woman Kanohi Koura loved. At the time her name was Princess Eliza, but she became Queen Eliza when she and King Bente assumed the throne... Elysiana's Grandparents. Not two years into their marriage, Eliza gave birth to a healthy baby boy. Known now as King Merlin, and King Merlin had a little sister- a beautiful girl of the name Emmaline." Bour paused and shook his head, the Vikings sat on the edge of their seats to know more about the mysterious Princess' past.

"I thought Emmaline was the name of Elysiana's mother." Astrid said.

"It is, but it is because Elysiana's mother is named after Princess Emmaline- King Merlin's little sister. When Princess Emmaline finally became of marrying age, Kanohi Koura asked his old friend King Bente for Princess Emmaline's hand in marriage- and where Kanohi Koura finally fell into madness was when King Bente laughed in his face. Princess Emmaline had just barely turned eighteen, and Kanohi Koura was well into his forties; strange it might not be- but for the sake of Princess Emmaline, King Bente wanted a younger man- that could protect his daughter from unheard dangers. For seven more nights Kanohi Koura begged King Bente for permission to marry Princess Emmaline. It is said that on the eighth night after King Bente rejected Kanohi Koura's eighth proposal, Kanohi Koura welcomed the dark arts into his life. Instead of overwhelming him with evil and killing him, Kanohi Koura somehow managed to attain the power, and figure out how to use it to his will. The madness of the power turning his eyes golden and filling his face and body with maddening scars. That night Kanohi Koura fled into the woods and built himself a cabin in the deepest, darkest part of the woods- by the rocky water where even we- brave soldiers- dare not go, and began plotting his evil plan." Bour sighed and rubbed his face, Axel looked at his father and picked up the story.

"Five years later, eight months before night of Princess Emmaline's twenty-fourth birthday, Te Tetahi Kanohi Koura attacked the palace. For eight miserable days the knights and the Guardian Fairies held off an attack. Upon the eighth night Te Tetahi Kanohi Koura offered to stop the fighting, _if_ King Bente and Princess Emmaline came with him into the woods. King Bente begged for it to be just him, that his daughter be able to live her life unwed in the palace... Te Tetahi Kanohi Koura took King Bente's deal. And eight months later Te Tetahi Kanohi Koura returned King Bente's body beaten, bruised, blooded, with a star upon his right shoulder and without his heart." Axel gulped, Stein looked at his brother, nodded and continued the story.

"When Te Tetahi Kanohi Koura returned the body of the dead King, he kidnapped Princess Emmaline... Took her for his own for eight months, a month for each day of rejection that he faced while asking her father for her hand in marriage. We don't know exactly what he did to her while he had her, but what we do know is that within what had to be a state of madness, he found out how to break a Fairy of Lightning- something only Elysiana can tell us and won't tell us- he broke Princess Emmaline, and took her magic- which keeps him young. She was returned to the palace eight months later, barely alive, with a star carved into her right shoulder and a baby inside her. Neither mother nor child survived the night." Stein frowned and the female Vikings gasped and the males flinched.

"He does this to people?" Syn whispered, tears in her eyes, Iya nodded with a watery smile and stroked Syn's cheek. Valka frowned at the woman's motherly action thinking, _first my son, now my daughter._

Everyone looked toward Iya as she began to speak again.

"It gets worse. King Merlin got married on his twenty-eighth birthday, to a Princess Jacqueline- they only had one child before Queen Jacqueline was kidnapped on her thirty-second birthday, King Griffon- Elysiana's father. However Princess Elysiana, King Merlin's sister, had a boyfriend- whom she met at Magia, Lady Feia's grandfather's brother- Sir Donnalie. Sir Donnalie was married and had four children, three sons and one daughter- a little girl he named Emmaline. Well, Griffon met Emmaline on the Island of Light and fell in love- she wasn't afraid of being kidnapped and tortured like the others. In fact she practically told Te Tetahi Kanohi Koura to try to come after the ones she loved. She was powerful and fought for those she loved. And she really loved her daughter- her only child- Elysiana." Iya bit her lip and shook her head.

"Elysiana was kidnapped like the usual M.O of this rat bastard, on the night of her eighth birthday. Only Elysiana is a smart child, she was able to run from him once- and got far enough away that we were able to track her... to that cabin, in the deepest, darkest part of the woods, by the ocean with the rocky shallows. Only Griffon and Emmaline weren't afraid to face him, and, along with King Hazardous and his wife and along with the kings and queens of the Islands of Lunar and Solar Abilities, Music, and Nature- we took him on. I was the one that found Elysiana... tied up in the cellar soaking wet, her hands were bound to a wooden pillar, nightgown bloodied and torn in so many places." Bour's jaw tightened as he gulped, remembering the image of the lost little girl.

"We got there before he carved his mark into her shoulder, when I untied her and started to get her out of the damned cabin, Te Tetahi Kanohi Koura spotted us... He threw some sort of black magic at me, it hit my leg- it was painful, more painful than anything that could have ever happened to a limb. What was more painful though, was Elysiana's scream as another one was thrown at us- but it never hit us... Griffon had jumped in front of us, to protect his daughter and friend. He and Emmaline were always doing that- protecting us, they were always the strongest. When Griffon fell, Emmaline shouted out Elysiana's name and Griffon's name. I can still remember her voice when it happened. Scared. The only time I've ever heard her scared. I vaguely remember Emmaline throwing herself in front of me and Elysiana, begging to trade her life for her daughter's... When we got back, they amputated my leg and patched Elysiana up. For three years she covered her body up with very modest clothes, long sleeves and skirts. When her magic came in at age 12, she found a glamour spell and has used them since then." Bour sighed.

The Vikings sighed and were about to comment again, when the door opened to the Dining Room again, Hiccup and Elysiana came back in. Hiccup looked over at the Vikings worried, and they knew that it was because he was worried that they were going to say something stupid. Hiccup wore grey armor and black boots, nixing the cape that day. Valka looked over at Elysiana, she wore a long, plain, royal blue dress with a high neckline. Even with the long sleeves of her dress and the high neckline, angry red scars appeared from beneath the fabric.

Astrid felt her jealously rise, sure this girl had a shitty period of her life- but the look of love that Hiccup still gave her was irritating. Astrid wanted someone to love her as much as Hiccup loved Elysiana, and she wished that the person was Hiccup.


	15. Royals Ascending

**I own absolutely nothing and thank all of you for your amazing feedback.**

* * *

**I honestly don't know about the sequel, considering that I don't know where I'm going to leave this off. So we'll see.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Royals Ascending**

Elysiana frowned, she could feel Stoick staring at the scars that ran up her neck, she itched to cover the scars further but Hiccup had made a good point when he told her that she would overheat within the total coverage of her thick velvet dress. Hiccup felt Elysiana stiffen from beside him, he too noticed his "father's" blatant staring and let his left hand come from off the table and move to Elysiana's knee. Elysiana smiled softly up at Hiccup before beginning to eat her food, which consisted of porridge and rolls of bread.

"So what are we going to do today?" Feia asked, looking past her cousin's scars. She had only seen a few, as they make her cousin uncomfortable, but the ones she had seen were jagged and ugly. She knew that her cousin went through hell trying to survive the mad man's rage, and her aunt and uncle were one of the few that paid the ultimate price while trying to stop him.

"He's out there somewhere..." Astrid found herself said softly, the quiet table froze and looked her way, Elysiana raised her eyes to meet Astrid's.

"I beg your pardon, but what?" Elysiana asked.

"He's out there somewhere, the guy that did this to you." Astrid spoke, waving her arm to Elysiana's body- everyone knew what she meant though, Elysiana's scars.

"Astrid, hush." Phlegma hissed.

"He could hurt someone! He could hurt Hiccup! Haven't you thought of that! He could kill Hiccup and kill your children! You are just bringing trouble here!" Astrid shouted.

"SHUT UP ASTRID!" Hiccup shouted, rising to his feet.

"You are better off coming home Hiccup! You are better off without her!" Astrid glared at Elysiana, who frowned and looked back at her food.

"No I'm not! I'm not anything without her! Now shut your damned mouth!" Hiccup growled.

"As if! You are better off _alive_ and you are dead if you stay with her." Astrid frowned. Feia looked at her cousin, and recognized the look in her eyes. It was the broken look in Elysiana's eyes that she had just before Feia had pushed her down the well. Feia was only trying to get her cousin to be stronger. To get her to fight once more, and Feia hadn't cared if pushing Elysiana down the well meant that Elysiana would fight her, it just meant that Elysiana was fighting again.

"Why don't you mind your own _gasha_ business! Hiccup and Elysiana are in _love_, are you stupid or something? That monster could go after anyone! Anyone! He's strong enough to level the Island of Light. We all know that! The monster is just infuriated that he didn't get his way, and so he resorted to black magic to get his way but the power consumed him, and now he is stuck in an eternal rage! There is no fighting that!" Feia shouted, she looked at her cousin and shook her head.

"Are you going to let her talk to you like that? Because I damn well remember a girl who didn't take anybody's crap! I remember a girl that punched back harder! Where the hell is she?!" Feia screamed. "Are you too damn damaged because of that monster?! Did he actually succeed in taking your will! Because that's what it seems like right now!" Elysiana looked at her cousin and shook her head.

"I agree and I disagree. He is a monster, and he needs to be stopped- soon. But he did not take my will Feia, he made me smarter. We can't fight him with force, mother and father already tried that. We need to outsmart him. Am I wrong to say that he will come after me again? He missed my sixteenth birthday because I was already taken by someone- the next round of Lightning Fairies are starting to turn eight, it is time to protect them and I won't let any of them get hurt. Now can we please stop this and enjoy our food. I know what must be done and I will do it." Elysiana frowned, she felt Hiccup stiffen beside her and she turned and gave him a reassuring smile.

She was going to end the man that killed her parents. Even if it was the last thing she did, she'd get revenge and keep her people safe.

After all, that's what royals do. But it didn't stop the Vikings from noticing something strange about what Elysiana said.

Elysiana shook her head as she left the dining hall, she had work to do and she be damned if Hiccup tried to stop her.

"Elysiana! Elyisana!" Hiccup shouted chasing after her.

"Hiccup, what is the matter?" Elysiana asked, her voice soft.

"You fought against what Feia said, not what Astrid said... What do you mean by that?" Hiccup asked, his voice shaking.

"What if you are better off without me?" Elysiana asked, her words breaking her own heart.

"What do you mean? I love you, you love me. Our _engagement_ will be announced at the _Pista_ festival in two days and we were meant for each other. I was _meant _to find you." Hiccup said, his forest green eyes searching Elysiana's royal blue eyes.

"Hiccup, what if she was right, what if you would prosper more back in your own home, where you were born?" Elysiana asked, she knew that she had to get him out of the Isle, she had to cut all ties with him and the girls.

The man in her dreams told her so.

"You are basing this all off of 'what if's Elysiana, if you don't want to be with me then tell me." Hiccup demanded, Elysiana sighed.

"I think you would be better off without me." Elysiana whispered, fury filled Hiccup's veins as he spat out a 'fine' and turned and left.

Forty minutes later a ship was prepped to take Hiccup, Toothless and the other Vikings back to Berk.

"What's going on little brother?" Odin asked, trying to pull a smile from his brother who was sulking in a corner leaning against Toothless who had his head and tail wrapped around him. "I'm not going to leave until you tell me."

"Astrid ruined everything." Hiccup whispered, "Now leave me alone." Odin frowned at his brother's words, but left.

Hiccup looked back at the journal in his hands, there drawn in the paper was a picture of Elysiana and Hiccup together. The day it was made was their two year anniversary and the two were wrapped up in each other's arms sitting on a bench by the fountain in the middle of the Island of Light. An old artist lady saw inspiration and drew them, the two had sat there so long that the woman was able to draw them and paint a picture. She kept the painting but gave the two the drawing.

Hiccup had kept it.

"Why buddy? Why?" Hiccup choked, Toothless purred comfortingly.

**Back On The Island of Lightning**

"Why did you break up with him? I thought you loved him?" Feia asked, Elysiana turned to her cousin with tears in her eyes. The girls were in the throne room and staring at each other with doubt.

"Te Tetahi Kanohi Koura visited me in my dreams, he told me that unless I leave Hiccup and the girls, he'd kill everyone in Lightning. Feia, I need you to trust me... I need you to go back to your home and get everyone into the shelter, one of the girls turns eight in just a few days... I have to keep her safe." Elysiana said, her voice breaking.

"Elysiana, he threatened you... He'll kill you!" Feia shouted, "I know it may have seemed like I didn't care about you, but I was only trying to keep you a fighter, I didn't want you to stop fighting him. But Elysiana, he'll kill you without a second thought about it." Feia said, her voice dripping with concern.

"Feia, I need you to step up. If he does kill me you'll be Queen, it's time you start trying to protect the people. I don't care if you evacuate everyone or if you take all the people at risk and leave. But I need you to take care of everyone. I'm going to take care of him, I need to do this... Feia, just... Please. Promise me that if I disappear, you'll take care of everyone."

"Ely-"

"Feia, promise me." Elysiana demanded, Feia cringed at her cousin's tone.

"I promise."

"Good. Now, if you excuse me, I have to make my best friends hate me in under an hour."

"E, are you sure about this?" Elysiana was standing... she knew her cousin would at least have a few questions.

"Honestly?" _No._ Elysiana wasn't sure about her plan at all. She knew that she was strong, but she didn't know if she was strong enough to take on a man that had been overrun with black magic.

"Yeah, honestly."

"No, I'm not. But I have to do something. And Feia..." Elysiana stopped at the door, and looked at her cousin with a soft smile. It was now or never

"Yeah?"

"I knew that you always cared. And I care about you to." Feia smiled at Elysiana's words, at least the two were doing _something_ right.

"Be careful." Feia knew that her cousin was taking a lot of risks, but she could understand Elysiana's need to protect their people. To avenge their parents.

"Always." With that Elysiana left the throne room and began to walk to her room to figure out how to make the girls hate her. And Feia began to work on a plan of her own.


	16. Little Ears

**I own absolutely nothing and thank all of you for your amazing feedback.**

* * *

**I honestly don't know about the sequel, considering that I don't know where I'm going to leave this off. So we'll see.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Little Ears**

Hiccup sat in his room moping, thinking _how could she do this?_ Over and over again, Odin looked over at his heart-broken brother and shook his head.

"It isn't the end of the world, you know?" Odin spoke.

"Huh?"

"Elysiana leaving you, it isn't the end of the world. She wasn't good enough for you anyway." Odin glanced over at his brother, who now looked angry.

"She was too good for me! She was my world! And now she's gone!" Hiccup tossed his pillow at the wall, hoping to vent some of his anger.

"You'll move on- hey! Astrid likes ya! You had a crush on her as a kid, ask her out." Odin offered, Hiccup leaned back on his bed.

"She isn't Elysiana."

"So? That means that she isn't some self-righteous jerk who will love you then leave you." Hiccup sighed at his brother's words.

Elysiana wasn't like that at all.

**On the Island of Lightning.**

_He's coming!_

_Run!_

_Hide the children!_

Chaos erupted at midnight on the night of the third eldest lightning fairy's eighth birthday. And although the castle and the guards were ready for his attack, many died fighting the evil man's nearly limitless power.

Feia's husband was among those lost.

Elysiana and Feia were dressed in Elysiana's guardian gear and long cloaks as they led the younger girls to the ship where three skrills were waiting to fly the group to safety. Wherever safety may be.

A crash boomed through the small corridor where the girls were attempting to quickly make their way through.

"He's here, Feia, remember what we talked about?" Elysiana asked.

"I can't leave you behind, you're the only family I have left." Feia whispered her heart breaking as she recalled the condition her husband's body was in.

"Feia, take the girls to Berk, if he can locate your magic in a desolate area there then he is a god. You and the girls will be fine there. Remind Chief Stoick of the treaty he signed- Feia you have to do this." Elysiana looked at her cousin with pleading eyes, Feia sighed and shook her head, her hands gripping Elysiana's arm.

"I don't want to be Queen." Feia's voice cracked.

"And I won't die, I'm going to be alright. Goodbye, my cousin." Elysiana placed a kiss to Feia's forehead, and pulled back with a knowing smile.

"E wait! I'll tell Hiccup, I'll tell him everything. By the time we get there, it will be to late." Feia spoke, Elysiana shook her head.

"And then he will grieve forever."

"I thought you said that you won't die." Feia frowned as the crashes got louder.

"People say a lot of things, goodbye!" Elysiana spoke as she turned towards the crashes and ran off, Feia bit back a curse before turning towards the girls.

"C'mon girls, quickly now." With a final glance Feia finished leading the girls safely to the boat, and as the Skrills took off Feia looked back at the Island and let out a tear as she noted the lighting strikes and bright, violet blasts.

She knew that only one of them would come out superior and she hoped to any of the gods that would listen that it would be Elysiana.

**...000**

It was barely day break when the boat came to a stop at Berk's docks, and Feia knew that Berk had people watching the horizon when she spotted Stoick and Hiccup and the rest of the Chief's family among other Vikings waiting at the dock.

"W'at 're ye doin' 'ere?" Stoick asked, his voice cold, Feia took a deep breath and then took charge.

"We've come for shelter, the girls are in danger and Berk is the only place far enough from the cause of the danger for them to be safe." Feia said.

"W'at makes ye thin' t'at we 'ill give ya shelta?" Stoick asked taking a step closer to the boat.

"The treaty, of course."

"The treaty only says t'at we'll give ya shelta in times of war." Stoick hissed.

"And there is war, on the Island of Lighting." Feia spared a glance at the girls. "Perhaps we can discuss more when little ears aren't around."

"Little ears?" Valka asked looking at the group of twelve, scared little girls. Feia looked directly at Hiccup when she spoke next.

"The eldest is eight, and I don't wish to give any of them nightmares." As soon as the word 'nightmares' passed through Feia's lips one of the girls turned and looked directly at Feia.

"Is Elysiana going to die?!"


	17. Alive

**I own absolutely nothing and thank all of you for your amazing feedback.**

* * *

**I honestly don't know about the sequel, considering that I don't know where I'm going to leave this off. So we'll see.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Alive**

Hiccup's heart stopped, _die?! __Why would Elysiana die!? _The pieces only fell together after Valka, Feia, Phlegma and Hagitha tucked the little girls into bed: Elysiana's recurring nightmares, the attempt on her life, the eldest being eight.

_He_ was back.

Hiccup couldn't help himself, he watched as Feia gingerly pick at the bread that Gobber had placed in front of her. They all knew that Feia was hungry, but she couldn't bring herself to eat. The teenagers, Hiccup, Syn, Valka, Hagitha and her husband, Phlegma and her husband, Spitelout and his wife, Gobber and Stoick watched as Feia slowly ate waiting for the information they wanted.

"He's back." Hiccup found himself saying, Feia looked up crystal like tears in her eyes and found herself telling the story.

"She was supposed to come with us, but as we were escaping he found the tunnel we were in and she ran off to make a distraction. I can't feel her energy anymore... He either has her or..." Feia cried, Gobber coming around to place a hand on her shoulder. Hiccup fell loudly into his seat, the seat he sat in before he left that is.

"No." Hiccup whispered, Feia felt anger bubble through her and over the top.

"You left her! She was pushing you away to get you out of the firing line! She wanted you safe and all you did was make sure she-!" Feia's voice dropped.

"She what?" Syn asked softly.

"She's not going to live this time. He'll make sure of it, she wounded his pride badly the last time she escaped." Feia shook her head her eyes glazing over, "The biggest thing now is keeping the girls safe. They need to remain safe, if the lightning fairies are ever to remain strong." Stoick stroked his beard and sighed.

"We will keep them here in Berk until they are eight; after that, we will keep the girls for four months on either side of their birthday that _he_ will come for them. Would that work?" Stoick asked, Feia sighed, she really didn't want to be messing with politics so close to losing her cousin but it had to be done.

"If we keep the location on a need to know basis, not even telling the girls where they are and just using the skrills it should work. Your people will need to keep it secret to, no one will be able to tell anyone anything. If these girls are to live." Feia swallowed softly and Hiccup looked at her mournfully.

"What happened?"

"What happened? What do you think happened? People died Hiccup! He blew up the gate! He launched swords through people's bodies! He murdered so many people, Hiccup! He's probably torturing Elysiana for a second time!" Feia shouted, she stood up and only then did Hiccup notice Feia's hair, it was in a long, sloping braid that separated into two at the nape of her neck. To signify the one life that became two lives.

He knew that Apo was among the dead.

"How many are dead?" Hiccup asked, Feia stifled a sob.

"Twelve that I saw, but the fighting was still going on when I left, so who knows..." Feia muttered.

"And Apo is among them?" Hiccup whispered. Feia nodded.

"He fought so hard to give us girls a head start, but we saw his body... Madge did my hair on the boat here." Feia bit her lower lip. Hiccup couldn't imagine the pain Feia was going through, mostly because he knew that Elysiana would be stronger than _him_. Elysiana would prevail, but she need help, she needed Hiccup.

Stoick seemed to know what his youngest son was thinking, and quietly had Spitelout lock up Toothless somewhere Hiccup couldn't find him. For three weeks Hiccup looked for Toothless tirelessly.

It was then that Feia said something to get Hiccup out of his funk.

"Hiccup! She'd want you to be strong and help others, not worry after her! Let her be strong, it is time that she finish this once and for all. She will not fall without accomplishing her mission and her mission is to make Lightning safe for future generations." It may have been Feia's words or the the look in Feia's eyes when she said it, but something in Hiccup warmed and he knew that Elysiana would be fine.

**999...666...000**

Elysiana was far from fine, her arms were bound to a wooden pole in the same cellar of the same creepy house she had been in eleven years ago. Her top was all but torn off and her pants were threadbare. She was given a few minutes of every day to eat grubbish food and tie back her hair.

She had lost count of how long she'd been there. _He_ stopped counting the days for her long ago, and a dirty, bloody calendar stood mocking her. Elysiana knew that it was her blood on the calendar, she knew that it was her blood staining the ground around her. Her arms burned from _his_ latest exploits at her body.

Deep cuts lining her arms. Suddenly the door to the cellar was thrown open again and Elysiana felt _his _dirty energy drown the room. She watched as the man she hated so much chuckled and crossed the room to the bloody calendar.

"You've been here seven months, two weeks and five days already... that means that you only have... A week and a half to live. Enjoy it while you can." _He_ mocked, Elysiana felt hot tears pour down her face. She wasn't going to die... She wasn't.

What she was going to do, was come up with a plan.

**000..000**

It was coming up on the eight month anniversary of _his_ attack, and the palace was finally put back together. The survivors of that night had buried their friends, family and lovers just three days after the attack, and had begun scrubbing the blood from the corridors soon after.

There had been search parties going out for their beloved princess' body just days after the attack and now they were all preparing to see the wrecked body of their strong princess. Hiccup, Feia and the other Vikings had come back to Lightning to help rebuild, while the younger girls stayed in Berk.

Valka watched as Iya comforted Hiccup in the recently planted gardens.

"Tomorrow is the day." Feia whispered, Valka looked over at the girl and Feia bit her lip.

"Her body will be left at the gate at sunrise tomorrow. Just as it has always been. We've tried to catch him then, but only more death follows that way." Feia looked over at the gate, dreading to see her cousin's body rest there.

"I'll be there with you, and so will the others."

"Hiccup shouldn't be there... He'll get himself killed that way." Feia muttered, Hiccup turned around.

"I will be there Feia, I love her." Hiccup vowed.

"Hiccup-"

"NO!"

"Fine then." Feia sighed.

And true to Hiccup's word come thirteen minutes before sunrise he was among the group of close friends, the Valents and Heroics; family, Feia; and others, Moholo, Pelin and the Vikings- waiting for _his_ magic to reveal Elysiana's body at sunrise.

Sunrise came and went in silence and the group began to look at each other curiously when they heard noises from the forest. Pelin stepped in front of Feia who gripped Snotlout's arm in fear, only to lose her breath when she saw what caused Pelin to drop his sword in alarm.

Elysiana stood before them, bloody and bruised, but alive.


	18. Revived

**I own absolutely nothing and thank all of you for your amazing feedback.**

* * *

**This is the last chapter and I am probably not going to write a sequel... sorry.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Revived**

Hiccup's heart jumped into his throat. Elysiana stood before him; instead of her usual, flawless, moonlit skin- dark black, purple bruises covered her skin; and where there wasn't a bruise there was a gash or dried blood caked onto her skin. Her hair was cut unevenly and hung around her shoulders, her formally soft lips were dried and busted. She was barely wearing anything, her pants scraps and her shirt threadbare. She stood, shaking in front of them the fight clearly falling from her body.

"Elysiana-" Feia started.

"He's dead." And with her words spoken Elysiana collapsed. Hiccup darted to his love's side and quickly pulled her in his arms. Grimacing at how light she was and all the cuts throughout her body. Within moments the group was inside and calling for a doctor.

When the doctors took Elysiana into a room and left the others outside the door to wait, Hiccup leaned against a wall and began to sob. _She is alive, his love is **alive**_. And soon enough she'd be well.

Pelin, who had come with a few guards to stay near the princess, began to talk to Stoick, Bour and Gobber.

"We will be watching the princess closely. After the doctors are finished she is going straight to the safe room to finish healing, while some other men and I go out to find the cabin. Lady Feia has already filled me in on what Princess Elysiana had said and we are ready to proceed to the body." Pelin watched as everyone nodded in understanding, all but Hiccup. Hiccup slumped in a chair with a look of misery on his face. Pelin had never seen another couple more in love than Elysiana and Hiccup; except for Emmaline and Griffon, Pelin remembered how Emmaline would massage Griffon's shoulders and/or back after a rough day, or how Griffon would kiss Emmaline's forehead and lips before either of them left the other.

For the next eleven hours everyone sat in silence as Hiccup stared blankly at the door, and Moholo would drift in and out having maids sent to fetch food and drinks for the large, concerned group of Vikings and Isle-ers. The Valients and Heroics took turns trying to get Hiccup to eat and drink something when the doctor entered the hall.

"How is she?" Kindle whispered, the doctor sighed and removed his mask.

"Her majesty will live; however, she will probably have more mental damage than she already did. Torture is a very traumatic event on its own- killing is traumatic as well." the doctor shook his head.

Hiccup's face turned white, "Can I see her?" The doctor shook his head.

"She woke for a moment and requested to be alone." The doctor murmured, "I suggest everyone get something to eat and then head to bed." The doctor gave Hiccup a pointed look as if to say, _all of you_.

Valka watched with jealous eyes as Iya comforted Hiccup through the halls.

"Will you be in your room tonight?" Feia asked. "I could open up Elly's room for you tonight, if you wish." Hiccup looked at Feia with thankfulness in his eyes.

"Please do." Iya held onto Hiccup's arm tighter as Valka continued to stare at the back of the perfect figure that belonged to Iya.

"Elysiana is strong and willful, she will be alright." Iya whispered as they entered the bedroom hall. One by one the group members disappeared inside of bedrooms.

"She needs me... I need to be with her."

"You will do nothing of the sort." Valka ordered.

"SHE NEEDS ME!" Hiccup yelled, he saw red- his love was alive and not with him.

"She needs her rest, my son. Be patient." Iya said, with a sigh Hiccup relented and turned to the large door that led to Elyisana's room. Valka and Iya stayed until they were sure that Hiccup was safely inside his love's bedroom.

"How do you do it?" Valka found herself asking as Iya dusted off her emerald colored dress.

"Do what?"

"Mother him, I tried... but he never listened." Valka murmured in a whisper.

"Was it him not listening or you? As a mother it is our job to make sure that our children are heard; however, that is often forgotten." Iya asked as she made it to her door.

"But he's leaving Elysiana alone." Iya laughed at Valka's words.

"Oh please, he is."

Three hours later, true to Iya's words, Hiccup walked silently out of the bedroom and crept down the halls of the palace. Within twenty minutes Hiccup was standing outside of the room that Elysiana was tucked away in. Hiccup took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

Moonlight lit up the room that Elysiana' was in, there was a single, four poster bed that held the damaged princess; on one side of the bed was a nightstand that held bottles of medicine after bottle. Hiccup stumbled to the bed and knelt against the side, he imagined that he made so much noise that Elysiana was awoke and so Hiccup clasped his hands around Elysiana's right hand.

She moved her head to stare at him. Hiccup studied her face, long red scapes ran along both sides of her face. And a deep gash ran down her right arm, the gash was stitched shut. There were more, running down her shoulders, and he imagined down her back.

Hiccup leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her hand.

"I love you so, so much. Please..." Hiccup whispered.

"I love you to, my love. Everyday I thought of you. Needed you." Elysiana choked out.

"Elysiana, never... ever... think that you need to fight someone or something on your own again. I will always_ always_ fight by your side." Hiccup said as tears dripped down his cheeks.

"I love you. I know." Elysiana whispered. "I'm tired."

"Sleep, my love. I'll protect you." Hiccup pressed another kiss to her hand, and watched with glassy eyes as Elysiana's eyes closed and she fell asleep. Hiccup fell asleep on his knees by the bed, their hands intertwined.

And that was how the doctor found them in the morning, with a sly smile across his face and joy in his heart.


End file.
